The Phantom Emperor
by Valphorion
Summary: He was called many things, criminal, degenerate, villain, and they may be right. He couldn't even save those closest to him. He did the only thing he could do. He took his own life. However he wakes up in the middle of forest, but "What the hell, I look like Wulf. What happened to Me" Grimm!Danny Powerful!Danny Rated M for Violence and Swearing, Torture, Ect. No lemons ever though
1. Death of a Hero

**Ok I know it has not been long sense I have uploaded a story but I just wanted to get this out of the way, I think you are going to enjoy this one. Now the Danny you all know is going to be a bit OOC and you will see why as the story goes on and don't worry about "The Mute Savior" that will be updated soon just hold on and wait it is taking so long to get their personalities right. Now this is taking place during the battle after the Battle in the Ultimate Enemy but Danny was not able to capture Dan in a thermos and clockwork could not save his family. Ok we all good then let's get this show on the road.**

 **Sorry i forgot to say this last time, I don't own anything but this idea**

 _Thoughts_

Speech

Dan's perspective

The weakling on his knees with tears in his eyes, looked at the destruction of the nasty burger he could only say one thing "I failed"

He then looked over at me who took them away, battered, bruised, and lying on the ground is himself yet not himself, A MISTAKE, but it was not over as both of them were still breathing.

"Yes you did" laughed Dan Phantom "You failed them all and now you will become me." I then started laughing and laughing eventually stopping and pulled myself out of the rubble.

I continued to rise and then when I . "You know it is not so bad, at least I spared you from actually killing them, although I bet you would have loved it."

"No I wouldn't, I am not like you" Danny immediately responded but the way he was sweating and shaking in fear made him seem unsure of himself.

I circled around to in front of him and looked down with a sneer of disgust on his pale blue face. I reached down and grabbed my weaker self by the collar of his torn up hazmat suit splashed with a mixture of green and red.

I looked into my weaker self's eyes hoping to grab the look of terror that would be plastered on his face, to look into the past and see the anger that made him today, only to let go and back away in shock, as the look was not of anger or sadness, it was just empty of emotions.

"What's wrong Dan, aren't you glad you won." Danny said in such a casual tone that it seemed to not even bother him. "Why don't you laugh at my defeat, or even kill me right now?" _Who is this kid, this was not the weakling that had been beaten to a pulp and crying his eyes out, huh what is this feeling in my chest, could I be feeling GUILT. This can't be happening_

"What happened to you kid?" I asked. Genuinely confused was an understatement compared to what I was feeling. I thought the kid would be angry, scared, or even afraid. Not this look of acceptance on his face knowing that he was going to die.

 _I can't kill him because that would kill me, does the kid not know that, maybe under all of that stress and depressor he is feeling he forgot._ I stepped back a bit to give him some space, why I don't know.

He then stood up and turned around to face me, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot from crying and tears were still running down his face.

I decided to voice my concerns. "Kid you already know that I can't kill you without killing myself so why do you have that look of weakness and acceptance?"

"You want to know why Dan, why I look like this, it is because I have nothing left to live for, I can't live because I failed my obsession to protect and you know what happens when a ghost losses an obsession." He stated completely calm even though tears were still dripping from his face.

 _They fade away! No I will die unless he fuses me with Plasmius. But for some reason I don't have the strength to move, just listen, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME._

I then saw that he is charging an Ecto blast but I did not know why so I decided to ask.

"What are you planning Kid." I asked curious to see what he was planning,

He then asked a question I didn't expect, especially not now while he was actually looking like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Are you both Phantom and Plasmius or just a new ghostly persona?" he asked still charging up the blast with more power.

 _I better answer as honestly as possible so I can at least find out what's going on_

"There are 3 voices in my head, Plasmius, Phantom, and Me" I answered honestly, still feeling this strange feeling constricting my core and chest.

"Can I speak to Phantom?" he asked in a whisper just loud enough for me to hear but still soft.

"…..Fine" _You can have a talk now Phantom._ _Thank you now to find out why he is like this._

" _You wanted to speak to me_ " The words came out of my mouth but they sounded like his

"Do you remember when we both died, how we were in pain and screaming," I was starting to get scared for my past self as his questions were getting more and more dark.

" _Yes I remember the pain what of it_ " he asked curiously, I started to walk closer and stopped when I was 3 feet in front of him.

"Did I die screaming" he asked in sadness the Ecto blast was getting bigger now and looking unstable but I still could not muster up the courage to ask about what he was doing,

" _No you died calmly saying this_ " my voice said and explaining what I felt when I was fused.

"I know you are angry and rightfully so, but I will allow you to kill me if that will calm you down" as I relived the memory that for some reason made my eyes itch and sting, was I crying

" _You were willing to give your life to calm us down and we gave you a painless death, it was like you fell asleep."_

"Thank you now I can do this" he said with slight happiness in his voice, then I understood what it was he was going to do.

He then started turning back to human and then turned the blast on himself and fired it straight into his chest, with it coming out the other end along with Red blood gushing from his wound,

I then started to fade and then Danny said words which comforted me in the end of our conversation "You know dying is not as bad as I thought it was after all, it is as easy as falling asleep"

Then the world faded to black and nothing.

 **And Cut, wow that took a bit long but I need a beta to help me out and just to converse with how the story goes, (Basically I need a co-writer because this thing was terrible I rate it 10 out of 250) and anyway I will need help with chapter two so I will not update until I have time or I can find a co-writer to help me out also Danny will be a bit GRIMM**

 **I know face palm central right here.**

 **Also For Metal Navy if you read this this is just something to get out of the way and as of right now I am only half way done with The mute Saviors first official chapter but the bio is now on my profile just like i said and in 2 to 3 weeks it should be done. so don't worry**

 **Also again i am looking for a beta for both this story and the mute savior as well so PM me when you guys can and i will see who can do it**

 **Please i need help describing the scenes in the story's both of them**


	2. New Places and New Faces

**Hey guys, well I am back and I am here with chapter 2 of the Grimm Side of the zone. I have a question for you all though and that is if you think the Title should change and if you think it should review and tell me what you think of this chapter and tell me what the new title should be. Anyway, on with the story,**

 **Human Speech**

Grimm Speech and narration

 _Thoughts_

I don't own anything but this idea and the story itself nothing else

Danny's Perspective

"Ah, my head, what happened?" I said when I was waking up with a massive headache.

I started by looking around, blinking as the sunlight hurt my eyes. As I searched my surroundings, I saw that I was surrounded from the north, south, west, (I could tell the directions somehow) and to the east there was a small river or stream of what smelled like fresh water. Most likely I could smell what it was from my enhanced senses. Something was different though, I could hear speaking among the trees but in different accented speech, and I could smell blood on the ground. _Wait BLOOD!?_

I immediately stood up, however, I had never bothered to look down beforehand thinking I would only see the ground. Boy was I dead wrong when what I saw became the biggest shock of my life (or Afterlife?). I had green Paws and now that I thought of it, I could feel something like an arm on the back of my butt? Then when I looked behind me I saw that I had a long tail, it was uneven and unkept with green fur almost like my arm (or is it my Leg?) which was about 2 meters long by what it looks like.

For some reason, it felt completely natural for me to stand up on 4 legs, almost as if I had 2. I then started to walk forward towards the stream to see what I had become, wagging my tail, which felt like I was swinging my arms when walking, and looked into the pool.

 _What the hell, I look like Wulf except scarier, what happened to me?_ I had what looked like a white bone mask on my face in the shape of a wolf which had what looked like a painted green crown on the top of the skull which where would be my temple, Along with what looked like jagged bone horns like a bull. Then there are twoglowing green orbs which I assumed to be my eyes.

I then tried to search for my ghost powers which I found relatively easily and, used my duplication to find out what I looked like on top of myself (Which made a copy of the form I now had so I am assuming that this is my true body for now). I saw my body had black fur with a two white stripes coming down form my shoulder blades to my tail, and what looked like Neon green bone armor (That seemed to fluctuate between green and neon green, with keeping my duplicate maintained, maybe a type of power monitor?, that's cool) with neon green spikes that came down to by my back thighs. I reabsorbed my duplicate and regained the power causing the armor to turn back to a constant neon green.

 _Neat it seems that my armor monitors my ecto energy, now I don't need to focus on fatigue to judge how much I am drained of energy. Now to find the nearest form of civilization I can._

Going invisible, I started to walk towards the voices I heard before in the forest. Although they seem to have come out more to my location to check out what had happened. Time to meet the natives.

Perspective Change to male Beowulf (20 minutes ago)

 _My alpha has just been slain by the monsters who hunt us and now it is my job to watch over my little brother and sister._

After running for about a full hour, they seem to have let up the chase. But now we are tired, hungry, and without a den to sleep in tonight. I seem to have lost my confidence to survive.

"Big bro are we going to be alright?" asked little sister. That sweet innocent voice snapped me out of my stupor. _I am the guardian now, I must stay strong and be the alpha for now until we can find someone else as I am not old enough to handle the responsibility._

"Of course, we will be okay, and if I remember correctly, there is an abandoned cave we can rest at in about 10 minutes, just hang in there." I said as I saw her leg was bleeding much quicker than before, hopefully it was not infected, I can't lose my sister too those monsters as well.

"Brother, I am thirsty is there a stream near there as well?" little brother asked in curiosity as we were all thirsty from the sprint we had to do to get away.

"Yes, there should be a river near the cave as well although, I don't know what we are to do about food.", I spoke in all honesty.

Then I felt a ripple of power coming from the direction we were going to, which made me panic as it felt like the queen just appeared and was going to kill us for running. I ran to the bushes closesly followed by my kin.

When I looked over the bushes into the clearing, shivering in fear at the thought of the queen being just behind this bush, but it was not our cruel queen but it was a type of Grimm I have never seen before, and it radiated power despite it looking like it was asleep.

"Brother what is it? Is it her cruelness?" Little brother, asked scared for his life. _I can't stand hearing my Kin so scared better calm him down before IT notices._

"Don't worry little brother it is not her, but it is a being of great power." I said in awe of just how much superiority the Grimm is radiating.

Suddenly, it jolted up and started looking around. I quickly ducked behind my cover and my kin followed suit as it started sniffing around. Then it suddenly spoke in a powerful voice despite it being a confused and in a pained tone, "Ah my head, what happened?" Did it not know what happened to it? I didn't dare peek out until I heard footsteps receding away from the spot it jolted from. I looked over and it was heading towards the stream. Even the way it walked showed its superiority, head held up high, shoulders back, tail wagging but never throwing off the center of gravity. I then started to walk towards it but keeping hidden, kin following suit. But then I saw it vanish and jumped up and ran towards the stream to the last spot it was at. Then I heard a fall and a whimper, "Big Bro stop, I can't feel my leg anymore." I did a U-turn going to where I heard my little sisters voice and I saw my sisters leg has turned a pale shade of grey and green. Little brother was trying to help her back onto her legs so they could follow me.

Perspective change to Danny

When I came back to the clearing where I heard the voices I heard came from. I then heard the voice say more stuff but it was troubling. I decided to stay invisible and I saw two wolves with masks almost like my own trying to help a smaller one back on its feet.

"Big Bro stop, I can't feel my leg anymore." I heard a girl's voice coming from the smaller limping one. I then smelled the blood again and immediately bolted to the wolves still invisible. I then saw that the reason she could not run from blood loss and a small infection. I then turned visible and was standing in front of them for which they then immediately noticed my presence and immediately were scared, and I knew why, not even animals could detect me when I was invisible.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you" I said in the most calming voice I could muster. The biggest one of them then looked at me and said in a shaky voice "Who are you, or mostly in fact what are you." It or most likely he from the sound of its voice asked still scared. _I can't say I am a ghost or that will freak them out. My name is Danny Phantom, and I kinda looked like a dragon so I will say drakeolisk (Drake-O-Lisk)_

"My name is Phantom, and I am a Drakolisk, who are you and what happened?" I said and asked because I was worried as I could see the little one is in a lot of pain.

"We don't have names, we are just Beowolves without an alpha, and we lost our alpha to the ones who hunt us like animals." It or he said with urgency in its voice most likely scared for the girl bleeding out from her leg.

"Put her on my back, I think I saw a cave across the river, we can patch her up there" I said with authority that I had picked up from walker talking to his goons which they immediately complied and we then started running towards the cave so we could save their life.

Perspective to veteran team ONYX

" **We are getting close to where they went running"** Said the leader, a male, following the trail of blood.

" **Did you see that beowulfs face when I severed its head from its shoulders!?"** laughed a female from the group of four. **"It was so full of terror, like these can actually feel anything**." She said with a sickening glee, kicking the decomposing head around like a soccer ball.

" **I am getting that 15,000 lien bounty on that packs head."** The one other guy said

" **Don't worry honey, we will get that money and buy a new house soon."** Said the cheerful woman who had her arms wrapped around her boyfriend.

" **You will not escape this time you cowards."** Said the leader again.

 **And Cut** , **that took so much longer than it should've but here it is, I need help creating names for team ONYX and for what should happen to little sister should she survive or die, you decide in a review and I will tally up the results at the end of the next week and start typing anyway Talk to you all later and remember to review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**

 **I Know it was a bit short but I am still a beginning writer, I will update it down the road to make it better but for now this is what you get I hope it is still up to satisfaction though**


	3. Truth from Friends and Evil Team ONYX

**Ok people, I am back and I have a confession to make, I was putting this off until a week from now, but because you are all a wonderful audience I decided to kick myself in the rear end and force myself to make this chapter in the middle of the night.**

 **Also, people if you are confused about anything just put it in a review please, I need to know that you all actually like this story and how I am making it.**

 **Anyways the poll is done and you all picked that…. *unfolding a piece of paper***

 **She lives! (Sorry for the few of you that wanted her to die but popular vote wins) anyways the fight scene will be in the next chapter so sorry if you were some of the ones that wanted it but this is kinda a filler so enjoy what you can. Also the Cover of this story is Grimm Danny for reference just so you know.**

 **Grimm Speech and narration**

 _Thoughts_

 **I don't own anything but this idea and the story itself nothing else**

Setting: Cave

Phantom's Perspective

When we finally reached the cave, she had passed out due to blood loss and was barely hanging on. _OK, from what few Surgeon and doctor movie's I (Fenton?) watched and from what I paid attention in human health class (When Fenton was awake and not fighting Ghosts). I think I should know how to dress a gunshot wound, however the problem is if it went all the way through. Maybe-_

"Hang in there, sister, Phantom is going to take the pain away soon." Said the Larger one currently trying to comfort the currently whimpering smaller one, as she was taken farther in the cave for her safety

The other smaller one was currently watching the entrance to the cave, just sitting near the opening and watching for something, but for what? I better go and ask it what it is doing.

I walked over to it and slowly sat down next to it. "So, what happened to the smaller one?" I ask, trying to figure out what happened. Tears started to fall from the sockets of the mask and HE (I finally figured out from the voice) then spoke in a heartbroken and horrified tone, "Me and Big Brother were out gathering food with the rest of our pack while little sister was with our Alpha trying to find a new den. Our previous one was destroyed by a giant flash of red and orange light. Then, our Alpha was attacked by the Monsters." I was suddenly curious as I probably could persuade these monsters to stop.

"Can you describe them please?, so I can watch out for them."

"They walk on two legs and sometimes but not all the time have fur on the top of their heads, they are covered with cloth and metal. They wield these things that can fire out little pellets that really hurt and can even kill us. These things can also slash and cleave through our armor and skin. They sometimes use them to pummel us to death. They come in many shapes and sizes, from legs long to just the size of an arm."

I was stunned, they were describing the very things I was protecting (maybe helping, Fenton was the one using my powers while I just slept all day. Get yourself together Phantom and think.) were now the very things hunting my new kind.

He then continued "They came to our cave when we all regrouped and were currently eating. They then started insulting us calling us monsters, animals, and then they started attacking us. We used to have a big pack containing my entire family and 25 of us were slaughtered including the Alpha and my Mom." The more he speaks the more tears come rolling out. "Mom told big brother to take me and my little sister and to run. Then, she pounced on the one with the big stick. She…. She…. Mommy. I looked back to see if they were following us, I-I-I saw her get decapitated by a bright orange flash while the monsters were just laughing and smiling."

He then started bawling his eyes out and I did the only thing I could think of. I hugged him, now it was not a normal hug because I did not really have arms but rather I pulled my tail around him and allowed him to nuzzle into my chest. On the inside though I was furious. _I spent my entire life (or afterlife?) protecting these weak bags of flesh, and now they go off and kill this innocent kids Mother for fun? Then there was the mass murder of innocents all 25 of them. I will never forgive these Monsters._

I snapped out of my anger fueled thoughts when I felt a release of pressure on my chest. I looked down and saw the kid was looking up at me in worry. He then asked "Y-Y-Y- You will protect us right Phantom, please tell me you will keep us safe?"

I then responded, "Of course I will protect the last of your family, I will make sure no more harm falls to your brother and sister, but now I must go see if I can save her from passing out again." I then got up with the brother following suit and ran to the deepest part of the cave where little sister was. _I can't keep calling them kid, or brother they need names. I will see if I can think of any while operating on her leg._

We then arrived to see her laying on her side with the large one next to her with his paw on her own. I decided to start immediately. "What was she hit by?" I asked as it was crucial to figuring out how to treat her. The large one answered, "She was hit by an earth dust bullet from a Gatling gun, I know this because I felt the bullet hit my legs armor after it went through her own."

I was surprised about how much the big one knew about weaponry but even more worried as if it went right through then it would be a little tougher for her to recover. "How'd you know the weapons name?"

He then was the one to look surprised and explained "Our minds slowly start gathering information from the intelligence of any other sentient being around us, and the older we are the more we can gather, so I was able to figure out the name of the weapon and the type of elemental type of bullet." I was a little confused about this new elemental bullet but I at least knew it was of a higher caliber so if I went against them I would need to watch out for that gun. I also knew that the bullet did go through so I don't need to extract it but I will need something bandage like. "I need something sticky and strong as well as some leaves, preferably green in color to cover up the wound and stop the bleeding."

"I also need some water to clean the wound and a really thick tree branch." I explained. "Why do you need a tree branch?" The little brother asked. I responded with "It is for her to bite on, because cleaning a wound really stings sometimes and she might scream." The big brother then asked, "How will we get the water?" I then stopped examining the wound and charged my tail with ectoplasm and started carving a stone bucket for him to take. When they saw my tail light up with a neon green light they got a little scared with them both getting in front of the girl. After I was done I powered down my tail and noticed that my armor's color had not changed in the slightest at all. I turned around with the bucket in my mouth and set it on the ground which they calmed down now that the light was gone. I passed the bucket over to the big brother and I told the little brother to stay with sister while we were gone, then left the cave.

Setting: in the Forest

"Phantom?" The brother asked, "What actually are you because a so called DrakeoLisk does not exist?" I then replied, "You got me there, I actually don't know what I am so I made up Drakeolisk on the spot when I needed a new name."

"Well how about you just stick with it for now." He suggested. "Why?" I asked, "Well because I can't think of anything else and it rolls of the tongue." He responded.

After that we just walked in complete silence to the stream to find some water and those healing berries that Fenton's girlfriend Sam used to heal Wulf.

Perspective Change: Team ONYX leader Otis Garcia

"Man, it is hot and humid out here." I said pulling at my collar "Don't you both think so?"

I was in my 'cloth armor' as I like to call it and was trying to start conversation between my team who now were just being on high alert and walking in complete silence.

On my right, was my partner and our team's demolition expert; Yurin Lackitoo (Her parent's idea at a good name apparently, I don't know, but we sometimes still laugh) Her weapon is a great sword that she does not actually use that often as she mostly uses its second form which is a remote detonated grenade launcher. It launches spiked military-grade plastic explosives that detonate with enough force take down even an Atlas airship with an included small fire dust bomb at the end. (Yes, that was a sentence that I just said or thought)

Not only that, but she can control the fire and explosions that she creates. She has an experimental explosive resistant armor and trench coat with (Questionably?) fire proof sweat pants (They have burned off before, bad memories of combat class coming back up.)

Also, did I mention she was a little Psychotic?

"Yes, it is a little hot out isn't it, how about I create some more heat?" She said reloading her weapon while sporting a smile that when mixed with her dark black hair covering her eyes, could make anybody's pants wet, I think I did a little actually.

"Please don't, you already burned down half the entire forest already, it will make us look bad If you add to that." Said my other team mate, Xera Ling.

She was dressed in what was a black cloth armor and face mask, how she was not sweating was beyond me. Her weapon is a titanium katana that is reinforced with fire dust that when she presses the switch on the hilt of her sword will heat up the blade enough to cut through anything, and it can turn into a crossbow that fires bolts using the same heating technology as her sword.

"Oh please, I thought you loved fire, considering your cousin Yang has a fire semblance and is an extreme hot head." Said Yurin. Xera then stopped moving and turned around to face Yurin.

"Don't call her a hot head, you psychopathic bitch!" Said Xera in an extremely angered tone as she lunged forward and punched Yurin square in the face.

"Dust damn it, woman, that fucking hurt god damn it!" Yelled Yurin at Xera with the same pissed off expression that Xera had, except with a bloody nose. Suddenly, we heard a motor coming towards us and stopped in front of all three of us

"Calm down girls, the trail is running cold." Said the final member of our team and Xera's boyfriend, Nathanial 'Neil' Steel. Now Neil has a unique weapon that is the first of its time ever. He had a motorcycle that could turn into a fucking Gatling gun. He also has an extra machete around his waist for a melee weapon and he wears traditional ridding leather with titanium and Kevlar plates at vital points on his body.

"Sorry baby, I was just pissed off and, Otis didn't do a fucking thing to stop us." Said Xera pinning the blame at me. "What do you mean I didn't do anything, I had a pretty fucking good reason for not trying to get you to stop!" I said angrily, _I mean did they honestly forget last time?_

"Oh really, and what was your reason?" said an extremely annoyed Yurin. Neil then replied for me and said "Because last time he tried to get you to stop, you both put him in a hospital for 3 full months, and during that time we had Rob as our substitute leader, so do you really want to have that womanizer on our team again because I sure don't."

They then both shuddered not wanting to relive the memories of that Douchbag trying to hit on them. While I was trying so hard not to laugh for not going through their torture, I was also feeling bad for them as well.

We then made our way towards the specific cave up the hill where we knew our prey would be.

"Don't worry, I will make sure the Grimm deserve a nice, long, agonizing death for what they did to all of the families that died from these monsters." I said with a wicked smile, anticipating the blood running down my face and arms as I impale the wolves on my pike that is on the back of Neil's bike. I smile as I spot one of the cowards that ran away.

But hold on, what type of Grimm was next to it? It looked like a dragon but without wings and has carrying a stone bucket like the one beside it.

No matter they will both die today. "Ready, CHARGE!" I screamed as Neil rode ahead with Xera behind him standing on the back end of his bike, she then grabbed my spear and threw it to me. And finally, Yurin launching herself forward using her explosives (I think she called it rocket jumping) towards the Grimm.

 _Time to claim that prize_.

Off somewhere in atlas Winter Schnee was walking down the sidewalk when she had a bad feeling

(Otis, where ever you are please be careful my love.)

 **And that is it for now, and next we will find out how Phantom will face up against the "Evil" team ONXY in the next chapter anyways review and tell me how you like this it would be really appreciated and see ya later.**

 **I will try to rewrite this later to make it better. When I have spare time but for now this is the best me and my beta can do.**


	4. No Regrets means No Tomorrow

**Hey guys I am back, did you miss me.**

 **Probably not and you just missed the story updates but maybe you did (I don't know) anyway this chapter will be gruesome and (Hopefully awesome) and I just want to tell you that the timeline in this AU is that Ultimate Enemy is at the end of the timeline and Phantom Planet never happened but there was one episode that didn't happen and I want you to try to figure it out.**

 **Also, hopefully now, you all caught on that in this fanfiction, Danny and Phantom were two minds in one body but were split when they died in first chapter (Sorry if I am bringing up memories, and Phantom right now is who the story is on (Danny will be their eventually but not in the way you think, remember this story will be kind of gruesome)**

 **So anyways on with the story.**

 **Human Voices to Grimm Ears**

Thoughts

Speech and Narration

13 Minutes Prior to Attack: Phantoms Perspective

 _Ok we went back to the stream and got a bucket of water and I carved another bucket to gather the healing berries that Sam used on Wulf._

We were currently taking a small break 5 minuet break by some nearby rock formations about 3 minutes from the cave (also where I made the second bucket) with him on the rocks

"Hey Phantom check this out" Said Big brother. I looked over at him and he had a blade-like stone balancing on his tail. He then threw it up and smacked it in midair which made it stick into a tree about 20 feet away making it stick all the way into the 'Hilt'

"Whoa nice shot, how did you learn how to do that?" I asked surprised and impressed that he could toss that so effortlessly.

"Well I have always been able to do it since I was a little pup. I was born with great aim" He said full of pride.

"That is a very unique skill to have, Jak" I said finally finding a name for him.

"Jak?" he asked confused. I guess because they are not named when they were born and they are not used to being referred to by specific names. (I know I wasn't when Fenton started calling me Phantom on our first outing against a lunch meat monster).

"Well I decided to give you a name, it was the name given to a very specific arrowhead named the Jak-Knife and seeing that you have extreme precision when using your skill, you don't even need a human weapon called a bow to use it.

"I… y-y-y-you gave me a name, only those in the elite of the Queen's royal guard and commanders deserve names, I assumed that you were at least general. I am just a common Beowulf that does not deserve it, let alone one that is derived from this weapon."

 _Wait, Queen, what queen, it can't be Dora because she is in the zone and I just assumed that it was independent. And everyone deserves a name._ "I am not a general in this Queen's Army, I am just a common Grimm that knows when one needs help, and I would appreciate if you kept the name as you were the first to tell me of these Mon-. Something is wrong get to the bushes with the buckets!" I said urgently as Red mist came out of my mouth, and even though it was not my Ghost Sense (Blue Mist) _I know that whatever triggered the sense is that it is going to be bad._

I then created two duplicates to carry both me and Jak to go faster and then suddenly I hear a male human scream **"Charge!"** and the revving of a motorcycle along with an explosion from the side and then I see a spear slam through my duplicates as we got to the bushes and went back to our original position.

I then saw the male that yelled charge come into the clearing, (or I assumed it to be him) and got a closer look at him when he went to pick up the spear. He was wearing Arabian style bandit clothing with a clean-shaven face with the hood behind his head, he also has green piercing eyes and a light tan to his face as well as looking into his early twenties (and speaking of piercings he has some earrings and a gold necklace that almost looked like a locket.) he also was scanning the forest around him, looking for us I realized.

The second one that entered the area was a girl with long black hair that hanged in front of her eyes with a pale complexion and looked to be in her late teens (although it was hard to tell due to the hair). She was wearing a black and red trench coat and pants with orange metal shoes, they all looked military esc. She currently had what looked like a grenade launcher in her hands, she was also smiling devilishly, almost like HIS smile.

The last ones to come through was a teenage boy and girl. The boy had Riding leather on and was riding in front of the girl. He had a pure silver machete that looked freshly bought and/or cleaned spotless. The girl had some sort of Ninja Garb on with a blood red Katana blade that looked extremely sharp almost looked like it could cut through titanium with very little effort.

 **"What happened, where did they go?"** asked the male bandit. While he was being confused me and Jak made it to the bushes and were currently just watching. Although Jak was shaking but I can't tell if it was from anger or fear.

"The Monsters, the ones that killed my family." Said Jak in a mixed expression and then I got angry because now know about the monsters that killed 25 innocents. I was struggling to keep myself from growling at them as to not give away our position.

They then started to communicate. **"Why are you asking us?"** asked the one in the Ninja Garb as she got off the motorcycle and walked over to him. **"You were the one, to yell charge and threw your spear at them both, and now they both disappear, this is on you Otis!"** she said continuing to argue with the now named Otis.

 **"Shut up Xera, they are around here somewhere but where? Wait, Yurin."** he said gesturing to the other girl (whose name was Yurin apparently?) **"Bring out your soccer ball and show them, I am sure it will cause them to lash out."** He finished grinning a sickly disturbing smile. Then Yurin reached behind into her backpack and pulled out something that made me know that these are complete monsters and psychopaths. Her soccer ball is the decapitated head of a Beowulf and the next thing I heard from Jak is "MOM!"

I cover his mouth and turn us invisible. Barely stopping them from finding us.

 **"See, I told you we can fish em out with some bait."** Otis said with a satisfied smirk. **"Maybe I can get them to come and play if I show them some tricks?"** Yurin muses aloud with a wide demonic smile. She then takes the severed head and holds it up. It is still dripping it's black blood from it jaw and neck, even some dried amounts seemed to flake at the edges. The eyes were just black voids. She tossed it up, let it drop near her feet, and proceeded to play a twisted game of haki-sack. She kept kicking the head up and letting it fall, repeating the act over and over. The blood splattered the ground, her boots, clothes and even face with each kick, but, it didn't even bother her. She was smiling her sick smile, enjoying the game.

Until we had enough, that is.

I then let go of Jak and sprinted towards the monster, ramming her using my max speed. Clearly unprepared for the attack, she went flying towards the trees and smashed through branches before rolling to a stop. The head dropped to the ground which I then picked it up with my mouth and put it off carefully to the sidelines before turning to face the monsters, snarling and snapping at them with the most rage I could possibly feel. Fenton, I am sorry but I am going to break our Solomon Vow, I am going to make these Bastards pay with their lives.

Perspective change Otis Garcia

 _What the fuck just happened?_ Was all that I could think now. One second I was watching Yurin playing with her ball, the next I am seeing her go flying while the Grimm grabs the ball and puts it on the sidelines.

"Ow, fuck, that god damn hurt, you DICK I was just about to break my record!" screamed Yurin getting up from the ground about 40 feet away. What I saw was that she had a busted lip, a scrape on her arm and leg, and a cut that would need stiches.

I then looked back at the Grimm and I now saw that is was not just a weird looking Beowulf. No, it was something much different, this Grimm was clearly a new species or something, it had a Dragon looking skull that was mixed with a wolf, white/green armor instead of the normal white or rare black, a long tail that looked like it could impale a deathstalker easily. It also had an upright posture that made it seem to express that it had authority. It has GREEN eyes. A deep burning green that seemed to want your soul.

"Otis, that is not a Beowulf, and its eyes they are so full of rage." Said Xera and I could clearly see that this Grimm seemed extremely intelligent, it almost looked like it actually understood what we had done.

"I know Xera, but it is just another Grimm, now let's kill it." and after I said those words, I sprang into action. Jumping up and about to slam my spear down into the Grimm when it suddenly did something that actually proved it was powerful, its eyes glowed green and it shot a green AURA blast from its mouth sending me flying back which I was subsequently caught by Yurin who had Rocket jumped back to the fight and caught me mid jump.

 _I know that type of energy, that was an AURA blast, Grimm can't use Aura it's impossible,_ I was suddenly snapped out of my stupor by Yurin slapping me in the face. We separated from each other when my semblance activated (which predicted the next attack an opponent made however it showed me all the different approaches that I could use to evade it) and I chose the quickest one and jumped as far away from Yurin

The Grimm was now on the attack and to say it was ruthless would be an understatement. It lunged at both me and Yurin with its claws, I lunged to the side while yurin ducked under but it grabbed her with its tail, started slamming her into the ground and threw her at Xera. Yurin managed to stop from slamming into her by firing her weapon at the ground in front of her, sending her back at the Grimm. When suddenly, she got the wind knocked out of her by the Grimm, which hit her with its claw giving her a nasty flesh wound on her arm, which was pouring blood until it was healed over with her aura.

I then tried to attack with my spear with a lunge and transforming slash combo by switching my weapons form on the fly. But it blocked both by putting up a green aura shield and it shot a slightly darker green beam at me, which I will say, it hurt like a BITCH.

 _Damnit fuck, that stings,_ then I looked down and I saw that it hit my leg. It actually shot off a big chunk of my thigh and I can actually see the bone. I used my spear for support to move away as the wound continued to ooze blood, soaking a trail as I went.

I then heard the revving of a minigun and smiled knowing our trump card was ready, (see Neil's weapon takes a long time to transform so that was why Neil was not fighting before), I then transformed my weapon to a spear and pole vaulted over to Xera when I fell.

"Otis, you are wounded!" yelled Xera as she was currently firing heated bolts from her crossbow, which were extremely effective against it since it was howling in pain. Yurin then came over and started to do first aid whilst trying to slow down the bleeding (as our aura only repairs minor damage and the shield function can really only be used by people with a lot of aura control).

Suddenly the Grimm turned into a light blue outline and the bolts fell out of its flesh and onto the ground. Then it started to slowly walk towards me and Xera, she transformed her crossbow back to a sword and activated it, trying to shield me.

We then heard the signal that Neil was Ready when he yelled "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" We got into a prone position with Xera and saw bullets start hammering the Grimm but it produced a shield like before, however cracks were forming from the onslaught of bullets.

Perspective Change Phantom struggling

"Why won't these damned bags of flesh stay down." I said as I was currently being hammered by a Gatling gun with the strain getting to me and my armor switching between dark and light green and going down fast. I then created an invisible duplicate which floated over and disconnected the ammo chain with an Ecto empowered claw. When the bullets stopped, I lowered the shield but I kept the duplicate out.

 **"Neil, what happened why did you stop shooting?!"** shouted the Leader named Otis **"The chain got disconnected, I will try to fix this. Xera, it seems to be weak to fire dust you are the best choice to distract it."** Said the one operating the Minigun (Now known as Neil) currently with a tool kit.

"Phantom, what should I do?" Said Jak. Almost forgot he was here. Why is he still here? He should be running to safety, wait, maybe he can help. "Can you provide covering fire and be on the lookout because I can't focus on all of them at once" I growled and then looked back just to see a katana coming straight for my face. I managed to bring up my tail to stop it by channeling with a little bit of Ecto energy, although it still burns because of one specific thing. _Damn it, this fire dust must be treated with Blood Blossom petal._ Me and the Ninja Girl (known as Xera) struggled for dominance and I was currently losing because I was tired from focusing on all 4 fronts at once. Suddenly, I saw something grey shoot from behind me and stick into Xera's Throat causing her to lose her grip and jump back in pain and surprise. She pulled it out since it didn't go through her wind pipe but it seems she is struggling to speak. Must've cut her vocal chords. The wound seems to have healed from a healing factor of some kind however it still seems to have caused permanent damage. I saw it was a stone shard like blade and I smiled.

 **"Baby, whats wrong, please tell me?!"** Neil yelled with a concerning voice. His Gatling gun was back in the motorcycle form. I told my Duplicate to use its tail to impale Neil before he takes off on his Cycle but it was a second too late. Instead my duplicate revealed himself and stabbed his tail into Neils back causing him to scream and fall off his bike.

 **"Neil, What happened?!"** yelled Yurin as it seems she is finished with repairing Otis's leg and is now back on her feet helping Otis back on his. **"I can't feel my legs at all, the Grimm stabbed me in the back and I think it paralyzed me."** He shouts back. The duplicate got his lower back, severing the nerves to his legs, not where I planned, but it worked. I then started to walk towards Neil wanting to kill him but _. Am I really going to do this? Yes, I have to they have killed so many Grimm and no one will miss them, sure I will kick myself later but they deserve it. No Regrets means No Tomorrow after all._ I then got over to Neil who was trying to crawl away, I then raised my tail ready to put it through the back of his head. I thrust it down, striking flesh.

Perspective Change to Otis

I am about to watch my best friend die right in front of my eyes. I can't let this happen, I WON'T let this happen, I then saw Yurins Jet-Pack off to the side. She was not using it because it was almost out of fuel but maybe it has enough for 15 seconds. I then put it on and launched, flying towards Neil. I shoved Neil as the Grimm's tail was going down. My breathing became short. My eyes could barely register the black mass of the Grimm's tail that was lodged in my chest. I got impaled instead of Neil.

 _Right through the heart, I will not make it back but I can try to stall it_ "Xera get Neil and Yurin out of here quickly, I will try to stall it. " I said trying to act heroic. "Tell Winter I love her, now get out of here!" I screamed as the pain in my chest flared across my body, holy hell this hurts, from reaching forward and gripping the Grimm's Maw, keeping it shut. I heard protests from Neil from which I assumed Xera was pulling him onto the cycle and I heard an explosion assuming the Yurin also left.

"Ok Beast, do your worst." I said as I released its jaws. It moved its tail, agitating the hole in my chest, which now gushed blood. More and more blood is draining from the wound, leaving an ever growing puddle beneath me. I must be hallucinating from the blood loss, for I heard the Grimm reply, "As You Wish, Monster". Then I felt the most excruciating pain in the world from this Grimm's powerful howl aim directly at me, until suddenly, it all went black.

Perspective Change to Phantom 3 minutes before

 _So, this sack of flesh is sacrificing himself to save his fellow monsters, I can kind of respect this._ I then switch to human language (Don't know how I did it but I did.) as he released his hold on my jaws and said, **"Ok beast, do your worst."** I held him still with my tail, which was drenched in his blood, and I replied, **"As You Wish, MONSTER."** I then used my ghostly wail at point blank. However, it was more powerful, and as it was going, he was twitching uncontrollably, still impaled on my tail. Suddenly, his chest and head exploded in a gory mess, coating the ground with his entrails and blood.

Ceasing the wail (or should it be howl?), I let the rest of the body slid off my tail, using intangibility to remove all the blood and started to walk back to the cave while looking for Jak. I soon found him with something else. Or rather someone.

"Phantom, look what I caught." Jak said with some pride. Struggling beneath him was the other female monster, Yurin, I believe her name was. "I ambushed her as she was leaving with the others. She is the one that killed mother, so what do you want to do?" He asks.

I told him **"I am done killing for today but I know how she will suffer."** I Then realized I was speaking human still so Yurin was shocked.

 **"How can you talk? You are just stupid ugly Grimm."** She shouts. I grew angry at this and shouted back at her **"At least we don't go and use the decapitated head of a mother to traumatize her children."** I then used my ice powers to freeze her to the ground by her wrists and ankles. I then proceeded to walk away, with Jak in tow, back to the cave and had two duplicates go grab and bring the buckets.

Perspective Change to Yurin

 _How can that Grimm speak, its impossible then again it can use aura but why?._ I then heard the growls of wolves, not Beowolves, but grey wolves. A pack of several emerged from the forest and they all looked at me with ravenous hunger.

I then started to struggle against the bindings but they wouldn't crack. "Nice Doggies, you don't want to eat me, I don't taste good." I say with my voice laced in fearful dread. But they pounced and sunk their teeth in, tearing at my flesh. In desperation, I scream at the top of my lungs into the forest, "NO PLEASE, ANYBODY HELP ME, PLEASE, STOP THEM, IT HURTS, HELP, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

But her screams fell on deaf ears.


	5. Aftermath and Flashbacks

**This is a major divergence from the Danny Phantom cannon not just because of itself being a fanfiction but part of the this chapter**

 _Thoughts and or Phantom and Fenton speaking_

 _"Neil Speaking in present"_

Speech nod narration

Setting Cave, Perspective Phantom

The trip back to the cave was fairly somber. We had to set their mothers head to rest. Jak found a large willow beside the river. Setting aside the head gently, I dug a roughly four foot deep hole at he base of the willow. Jak gingerly stepped forward with the head he picked up and placed it down in the hole. We both filled and patted the hole firmly. I scarred the willow with my claws in a flower shape. "Why did you mark the tree?" Asked Jak. "So we know that she has been laid to rest" I reply. We continued in silence towards the cave.

When we got back to the cave and grabbed the buckets from my duplicates, we quickly ran (but slow enough to avoid spilling) to the little sister Grimm with Jak in tow.

When we got to the a small room in the side of the cave where I will be designating the operating room for now. We were surprised to see Little brother howling a small little song, like a mother singing a lulleby to a child, and Little sister was sound asleep. Once he saw us he stopped his song and motioned us to come over to him but also brought a claw to his maw telling us to whisper as well.

"She just fell asleep, it will take about an hour to wake her up now." Said Little Brother. I told him "I can operate on her while she sleeps however she will possibly wake up from the pain. If that happens I need you and Jak to keep her calm, can you do that Lute."

"Who's Lute?" Asked Lute, "Phantom decided to give us both names mine is Jak and yours is Lute possibly from your song." answered Jak. "But I am not worthy for this, why I mean if her Cruelness learns of this, she will be furious." Complained Lute about his new name.

"I will worry about this queen when it comes to it but it would mean a lot to me if you kept the name like your brother." I said while thinking _Why would this Queen be mad about me naming her subjects?, not only they are just kids so they deserve name. Maybe I will ask Jak later tonight about this queen._

I then walked over with the berries and then started to mash them down using my tail and stir them until they turned into a mush like substance. While I got the berries into the goop I also remembered that we forgot to grab a leaf or something to act as a bandage then I got a good look at Jak, and saw that he had a piece of shredded cloth stuck to his claw.

I made a duplicate which went over and pulled off the cloth without him noticing as he was currently speaking to Lute, I could make out words like 'Hero' and 'Help' as well as the phrase "Better than the queen" however I didn pay it that much mind. I then got another look of the little ones wound again.

The bleeding had stopped but looked infected (even more so than before) so then I asked Jak for the water and after I got it I started to pour the water over the wound causing it to agitate and Little Sister to whimper in pain, after that I ripped a strip of the cloth off and slathered it with the purple gunk before tiring it to her leg (Which was difficult with no hands and just claws). After it was nice and tight around her leg and was finished with cleaning up everything I looked for Lute and Jak but couldn't see them. I then assumed that they went outside, which might be bad actually now that I thought about it. I was then about to leave a duplicate and go out to look for them when they came back with what looks like a 400 pound...elk between both their Jaws big enough to feed us all with no leftovers.

The then put it down in the room and proudly exclaimed, "We caught Dinner, and it is fresh." This promptly woke up little sister with the smell of blood and meat. She quickly jolted up, mouth watering and took in her surroundings. Then she was confused and then quickly scared.

 _Probably didn't know that basically a half of a day went by without notice. We better calm her down before things get out of hand._ I looked over at Lute and Jak and they were probably thinking the same thing.

We then walked towards her and when she saw Jak she immediately lunged at his chest and nuzzling into him however the sudden movement caused her a bit of pain but not as much as before.

Wow, _how fast do those barries work?, I barely put them on about 10 minuets ago and she is just about walking correctly._ I then saw that they were helping her onto her front two legs while useing their tails to keep her leg from hitting the floor and walking towards the elk which actually looked pretty tasty now. Maybe it was the animal instincts or that I had not eaten anything today, espessially after that huge battle. (Even though my armor was back to normal color, it was still a few shads darker than it seemed it should be.)

Once they sat down around the Elk, Jak motioned with his Talon for me to come and sit down and eat. Then afterwards everybody threw their maws forward and started to tear the elk to prices, I let the primal hunger from the back of my mind consume my thoughts and started chowing down on the carcass. It actually tasted really good almost like and I know that it kind of could be, like Raw Venison. Fentons Parents were mediocre cooks and ghost hunters (Sorry Fenton but just stating the facts) so the fact that Fenton has to eat raw foods sometimes to survive was sickening, so while he was asleep I seceretly went to the local library and learned how to cook practically everything casual and gourmet in the cook books so my other half would never have to worry about staving to death, (and also his sister) in the morning I would get up before Danny awoke from his comatose like state in his mind, and made breakfast for everybody in the house and when Danny wake up along with everyone else he would get some of the only praise I would ever hear his parents say, 'Good job son' or even just 'thanks'. _I swear that the only ones with proper manners in that household were Jazz and Fenton himself._

I then snapped out of my daydream to the sound of grinding bone and I saw that we were all grinding our teeth on the bones, as well as sharpening our claws. I then saw that the huge Elk (most likely Bull elk) was now just a bunch of discarded bones on the floor. I then heard the loudest burp of my life afterwords. "BEUUUUUUUURRRRRAKK...um excuse me" said Little sister. I then started the hardest I had ever laughed in my life.

I then settled down after 5 minuets.

"That was a good one Mira." I said. "Mira, I like it thank you for the name Phantom." She said.

I was genuinely surprised that she accepted the name so quickly, maybe she does not know about this law or whatever.

Jak took a small amount of the berry goop with his tail and with his unique skill, he flings it where it lands right in the middle of my face. All falls quiet. Till I break into even more laughter while taking some of the leftover spilled goop and flung it at Lute, which flung at Mira (with careful aim). We proceeded flinging laughing and being covered in the berry goop.

We settled down after a good while, cleaning ourselves of the sweet goop.

"Phantom, I don't think that we can stay here." Said Jak with a concerned whine. Now that I thought about it he was right, possibly more humans will come looking for us after I had killed the two monsters. And I let the other two go. _Crap I should of at least made sure they wouldn't talk. Oh well no regrets means no tomorrow after all. "_ You are right Jak, we can't stay, two of the monsters escaped and are possibly are going to bring more after us. We will leave for a new home in the morning."

After I said that they all agreed and I lowered my awareness and powers causing my armor to become dimmer but only by a little. Even so everybody tried to get to sleep. Restless, I walked to the cave entrance and sat down in the corner in which I let my power return.

It was truly hard to fall asleep so I decided to reflected on my and Fentons life from before this.

Flashback to 2 weeks memory time. Phantoms perspective

 _Fenton come on you need rest. Let me take over._ I told him. We were currently coming home from school after another fifteen ghost fights, a math test, and a complete beating from Dash.

 _No Phantom, you have been fighting more of the ghosts today, as well as the strain of trying to do the math test that. The beatings from dash are normal now, so you are the one that needs rest._ Fenton argued back.

We were currently coming back from school, sadly Sam and Tucker had to stay behind because of detention and makeup work, they told us (Him)(referring to Fenton) that they would see us (Him) later. While they know about our (His) secret they don't know that we switch who controls the body at times throughout the day. Then life decided to throw more problems our way. "Hey Fenturd"

 _Why reality, we are both tired and sore._ WaitI have an idea. _Fenton follow my lead._ I told him the plan and then I made a duplicate which transformed into me (Phantom) and put a little more conscience into the duplicate to give it my personality.

Then Dash tried to punch Fenton when my duplicate stopped the punch. He looked confused before my duplicate reveled himself and then started stuttering. "What are you doing Dash?" My duplicate asked. Dash then tried to form sentences before submitting to a simple nothing. I then told my duplicate to turn around and tell me, "Good job helping me today Fenton, sorry that you had to skip class again in order to do it. But still things would have been worse without you and the ghost trapping Fenton Thermos.

The look on the A-Listers faces when my duplicate said that was hilarious and made Fenton giggle. Hopefully they will leave Fenton alone and stop degrading him. Fenton the replied "It was nothing however with the increasing ghost attacks, I have not been able to study and as such my grades are plummeting and I can't really do anything about it." While forcing himself to blush. "You look tired, do yo need me to fly you home, or at least to the front door, you know ghost proof walls." I had my duplicate say. Then Fenton replied "Thank you but no thank you. I will walk the rest of the way. You should go rest as well. I then had my duplicate turn invisible after he nodded and be reabsorbed into me (Us) then Fenton started to run down the street while the A-Listers were still slack jawed. Once we were back at the house with the giant neon sign (Said Fenton Works) we walked down to the lab and flushed the ghosts back into the ghost zone.

 _Phantom you already know that those idiots will forget this happened tomorrow. Besides let's sleep this off we both are tired._ I then gave a fake smile to him in our mental landscape. (Or our mindscape) _Alright you go to sleep first I will follow in an hour. I need to make dinner for everybody else so they won't starve._

He then nodded in our mental landscape and fell asleep turning into a comatose like state with only my mind running the body. It was weird for us at first but we got used to it.

I walked into the kitchen and got the ingredients for a hot but mild chili it took 30 minuets to make and after I was done Jazz got home. "Mmmmmm what smells so good, oh hi Danny what's cooking." She asked as she got home from an extra credit session with Mr. Lancer who was both the sophomore and Senior literature teacher."

"Just some of my special mystery flavor Chili." I said happy that Jazz was home, she was the only other one to actually try to support Fenton, other than Sam, Tucker, and the teachers at the school (Espessially Mr. Lancer), and maybe Vlad (when he was not an evil fruit loop, which was rare). I also made the chili because it was Jazz's favorite as she always tries to guess the extra ingredient that I put in from the flavor and she most of the time gets it right however there are the other occasions where she gets it wrong and that is what she loves. When she's WRONG.

"Oh man how much longer until it is ready, I can't wait hold up I can set the table." She then rushes off to get the bowls and silverware. It litterally takes her 1 minuet and 57 seconds to set the entire thing up and get seated at the table. "It just got done Jazz, so would you do the honors of doing the first taste. I pour the chili from the pot into the bowl as she grabs a spoon and takes one taste, as that is our rule when guessing the ingredient. She then grabs a spoonful and puts it into her mouth, taking in the flavor and swishing it around before swallowing and then speaking "Mmmmm, it is always so flavorful Danny. I am not sure about this, but I am going for coconut."

"Sorry Jazz but you are wrong this time, it is actually banana, however like I always say if you concentrate on the second sip you will taste it." I said and she was smiling that this was the one of the many things that I am better at than her.

"Your right Danny, please tell me the recipe, I need to know." Jazz says desperately. _Don't tell her please!_ Apparently Fenton woke up again. "Sorry Jazz, but something is telling me that telling you is a bad idea. Not sure what though." I replied while snickering at both her plight and Fentons Joy of not being betrayed.

The door opened and showed Jack and Maddie Fenton, Fentons Parents and my 'Parents' the fact I had to keep calling them that even though it s clear they don't care about me (us) irritates me. Too wrapped up in their work to acknowledge him (Us) and they only do so if he is in trouble at school. All they say is that they care but I can see through their facade but Fenton can't so I won't tell him.

"Oh look Jazz cooked us chili tonight. Good job Jazzy pants." They chorused. "I didn't make it, Danny is the one who made it." Jazz defended. "Don't act like that Jazz, it doesn't suit you, after all, all three of us know that Danny can't cook." Jack said back to his daughter.

They didn't even notice I was in the same room as them wearing an APRON. "Wow this is good, Jazz how did you make it." Maddie said. Jazz continued by saying "I did not make it, Danny did but he appreciated the compliment." The Fenton parents looked at each other then said "Then we take that back it was good but was not great."

Jazz (Shocked her parents would take back the compliment.) asked "Why did you take back the compliment?" They then replied and said the most horrible thing to both (all three) of our ears. "Because there is nothing about him that deserves a compliment, nothing at all. He skips class, has bad grades, cooks horribly, contributes little to our family,and is a parasite to our short little cash. Not to mention he was not even supposed to come into our lives in the first place."

The plate that I was holding dropped from my hands as Fenton took back control rather forcibly and all of their eyes went towards the sound, Maddie and Jack finally realized that there son was standing in the same room as them and had an apron on proving that he had in fact, HAD cooked the best chili they had ever eaten.

Fenton had tears streaming down his cheeks trying to contain his sobs. All three of them were shocked, (Jazz from what their parents said, and The Fentons from knowing that their son had heard them nonchalantly say he shouldn't have been born.) however I was furious, _HOW COULD THEY DARE SAY THAT!_

 _Fenton follow me I sent a duplicate to collect our stuff and necessitys while another opened the ghost portal. Leaving seems to be a very befitting decision at this point. Also I had the same duplicate write a note to Sam and Tucker stating that they will never find him (us), so don't even try searching. We are turning our back on this cruel town that never liked us and the home with parents that didn't love us._ ITold him in such a stern and enraged voice that you would think I was yelling at him. (Even though voice in thought form always sounds the same)

 _But Phantom what about Jazz, she still cares right_? He asked hesitantly,

 _We will worry about that later but now it is time to go._ I reply.Fenton then (still crying) ran up the stairs and grabbed the suitcase and then barelled back down. His parents finally snapping to their senses yelled after him. "Son we are sorry / Honey we didn't mean it." Fenton started slowing down until I told him back. _Don't fall for it they have done this before, just trust your other half, ONLY TRUST ME._ He nodded to me (metaphorically) and ran down past Jazz who wanted him to stop. She ran after him into the lab and saw him finish the code to unlock the Ghost Portal, she only ran over and hugged him, nodding to what he was doing. He hugged back and when his parents saw him near the portal they screamed in fear, but most likely it was not actually about him but about the portal itself. He jumped into the portal, turning to watch the doors shut. His duplicate squeezed through the, but when his parents saw it, instead of seeing their son, the last words Danny would ever hear from them was "Come back here, you Freak!"

Flashback End

Setting Change Cave entrance Grimm Danny.

I woke up from my Memory/Dream by Mira and Lute who were pulling on my fur and Jak who was shaking me awake.

"Come on Phantom you said we would leave by morning, so wake up." Said Jak as he was rocking me back and forth "Ok sorry, I was reliving a bad memory so I am actually relived that you woke me up." _I hope Fenton is happy where ever he is._

After I had stretched and cracked my bones I got ready for the upcoming journey to a new home.

Then with Me in the lead, Mira and Lute in the middle and Jak bringing up the rear, we set off, towards a hopefully better and safer home.

Perspective change, Neil Steel, in Atlas Hospital.

I was sitting in the hospital bed after Xera drove my bike to the nearest airship station. As soon as the officers saw us bloodied, bruised and (For me) disabled. I was put into a hospital jet and sent to the atlas hospital closest to the academy.

Xera was outside getting General Ironwood. Although now she could not speak and had to use some sloppy sign language, she was able to convince him to come to the hospital for the report and to bring cadet Winter Schnee. That was an hour ago.

Suddenly Xera and the doctor entered and behind them was the General and Schnee looking forward to the news. However it will be grave.

The doctor finally said "I am sorry Mr. Steel but from the X-rays and Nerve testing you are now permanently Paralyzed from the waist down. And Miss. Ling will never be able to speak again sadly." Ironwood now looked sad that his strongest team's support member will no longer be able to protect humanity.

Then Winter decided to break the ice and asked "Where are Yurin and Otis, I mean, they did go with you for the mission? You have never lost a mission before. So where are they?" Xera looked at me right before she burst into tears, Ironwood then realized what had happened to his best and most favored team. Winter still looked confused but as she slowly realized, she started to shout in denial, saying "NO! This can't be, Please tell me it isn't true!" She then gripped my hospital gown and pulled me close to her tear smeared face with eyes that almost begged for another answer, until Xera was able to separate the two of us.

Winter then looked towards Xera and she slowly shook their head in attempt to stay her tears. Only then did Ironwood ask the important question that needed to be asked, "How did this happen? Tell me everything please, Neil, for your team has never lost a fight against a team or Grimm. So how did this happen? Spare. No. Details."

I was waiting for this and I started from the beginning of the mission.

Flashback/Report, Perspective Neil, Leaving the Airship

" _It all started after we left the airship into the uncharted East Dragon Continent intending to eliminate as much Grimm as we could as was our assignment from you; 5,000,000 Lein to clear out the south part of the continent in order to build an outpost there. That includes kill as many Grimm as it takes. How the greed of humanity casts its lure of demise for its citizens." I told them._

 _"That was the assignment we sent you on." Replied General Ironwood. "However we expected the Grimm to be more inland, were you ambushed?" he asked trying to get a grasp of the situation._

 _"No, it was not an ambush. It happened halfway through the mission, that I felt something was extremely wrong."_

"Come on Neil, how much longer until your bike is fixed?" Asked Yurin as she was currently getting anxious about killing more than that den of 28 Beowulfs, despite the three that got away. "Hold your High horse, Princess Flare." I said in a mock tone as she hated being called that, "That alpha did quite a number on its morphing mechanism and the gear chain is jammed, if anything it was buying time for the three to escape and bring more backup. Which is why we need to stay on guard until I get this fixed." After the alpha was decapitated by Xera, Yurin decided to blow off the head of a straggler and kept the head of an adult Beowulf as a soccer ball. (Which was extremely gruesome.)

" _Sounds like something that Psycho would do." Said Winter. "Let him continue Winter, I doubt that this is extra information." Analzed General Ironwood. "Correct Sir. In fact, maybe it was our downfall." I said_

After about 10 minutes, I was able to fix my bike and rode it to where Otis and Xera were currently scouting ahead while Yurin was Rocket Jumping with her grenade launcher, as her Jetpack was almost out of fuel, and we were saving that fuel in case of an emergency situation.

As soon as Xera came into view, she jumped up and landed behind me on my bike while Otis was strolling along without a care in the world. Mainly because his semblance basically made him untouchable. He was currently twirling his spear around him and practicing while walking. We were currently following a trail left by the Grimm, (who I shot in the leg), its blood slowly evaporating, so the trail was currently going cold.

"Hey Neil, how you doing?" asked Xera while holding me from behind as I was currently slowing down to keep pace with Otis, also Yurin was going closer. "Oh nothing, just need to start following the trail, so you better keep up." I said smugly, when there was a loud crash that sounded behind us. When we turned around it was Yurin face first into the dirt. "Yurin, what happened?" I asked in case she got attacked by a Grimm.

"Its nothing, I Just forgot to reload my gun before I landed to slow my decent. However, I am fine so you don't need to worry." She said, when I suddenly smelled smoke. I looked back the way she came and saw that half the forest was on fire from her rocket jumps.

" _Yurin may have been an idiot but she helped clear out the trees for the outpost, unintentionally that is." I told them_

 _"She does cause destruction where ever she goes." Admitted General Ironwood. "She just enjoys destruction as is." Winter decided to add in._

I then started to ride my bike ahead and saw the trail that was mostly fresh, so they decided to double back and go multiple directions. However, I was able to find out that they were heading to a nearby cave that was on the few charted maps we had. As soon as I did that, I went back to the rest of Team ONYX, who were currently fighting, but I was able to calm them down. We went further into a clearing but stayed within the bushes.

I then saw the most confusing thing I had ever seen. There were two Grimm each carrying stone buckets and what I could see had Phenix Berries in one and Water in the other.

" _Wait, did you say Grimm carrying stone buckets? And they were filled with Phenix Berries?" Asked Ironwood. Winter then asked "How old did you say the Grimm were?"_

 _"One of the Grimm was just a juvenile Beowulf, the other was of nothing we had ever seen before, and seemed to be in command of the other Grimm." I replied._

 _"Xera in my bag, my scroll has a picture of the Grimm, please show Ironwood." I told her. She then took out my scroll and showed it to the General and Winter._

 _The Grimm had a draconic like skull with parts of wolf skull, it's eyes were Bright Green instead of the deadly red. It had an extremely flexible and sharp tail, along with an upright posture showing its authority._

 _"How many of these Grimm did it take to destroy your team?" Ironwood asked with the hope of finding out how many there are in a general area, with the next word I said, however, made them widen their eyes in horror. "Just ONE." I whispered, just loud enough for them to hear._

 _"When we first saw it by the nearby rock formations, Otis didn't want to study its movements and just shouted charge and I went with it, I had Xera jump on the back of my cycle and Drive towards it, while Otis threw its spear. When suddenly, it disappeared along with the Beowulf, I then realized that this thing will be very dangerous._

 _"_ Hey Yurin, bring out your ball maybe it will rile them up." Otis said and then she started to play a morbid game of hacki sack, suddenly, She was hit by a flying green object and it turns out, it was the Grimm, who went over and grabbed the head and set it over on the sidelines of the area.

" _Wait, the Grimm set the bounderys of the area you would fight?" Asked Winter, as she was in disbelief. "I was surprised as well, this Grimm, it was the most intelligent we had ever seen. It's eyes were glowing with hate at us. Ironwood, the way it looked at us, it was as if we were the monsters instead, as if it was fully aware of what had happened to one of its own. I think, that in it's eyes, we had desecrated the body of one of its fallen comrades, and we took its discarded head as a trophy."_

 _Ironwood then looked down and pondered this. He perked his head up when I said my next sentence. "Ironwood, it had a soul, it had an aura."_

 _"Impossible, that can't be right at all. Grimm don't have an aura, they can't, they are made of pure darkness." Ironwood denied. I then continued with a couple minutes later._

The Grimm was glowing with power, it suddenly fired a beam of AURA at Otis tearing out a chunk of his flesh from his leg, Suddenly, Xera was firing her bolts at the Grimm which looked like they were doing some damage, until it turned into a pale blue outline of itself making all the bolts fall out, then it slowly walked towards the rest of my team. I then revved my Gun and yelled "Everybody Get Down!" As I fired, they all dropped but the Grimm made a green AURA shield and blocked the bullets. However, my gun was making cracks in the shield ,but then, my gun stopped firing. I saw that the bullet chain disconnected and I immediately started to fix it while I told Xera to distract it. But then I heard the clash of metal against metal, and I saw that the Grimm's tail was covered in Aura as it was dueling Xera. Then, I saw the head of a Beowulf behind The Grimm.

 _"I now realize that the Grimm was protecting the other Grimm from us, the Beowulf was one of the three that escaped and it was also blocking the way to the cave. It was protecting its kind from us. We are the monsters, to them." I told them in a sympathetic tone._

I then saw something fly out of the bushes from where the Beowulf was and stick into Xeras neck. I called out to her as I trasformed my Gun back into a bike. I was about to ride it to her when I felt something pierce my lower back, setting my nerves on fire. I turned to see a complete copy of Grimm behind me with its tail lodged in my back. Then it dissipated, making me realize that is was some sort of temporary copy. The Grimm then appeared in front of me with its tail about to stab me through the head, and then...

 _"I looked up to see Otis impaled on the tail instead of me. He told us to run and Xera grabbed me despite my protests to stay. She put me on my bike and then drove off with Yurin behind us, but then a Beowulf came out of nowhere and tackled Yurin to the ground. After that I heard the most fear inducing sound I've ever heard. From the Battle ground, I turned to look and that was when I heard and saw it." I explained. "What was it?" Asked Ironwood. "I saw Green waves of Aura radiating towards us, coming from the Grimm. They were directed at Otis, then I saw him Explode from the inside out, probably from the point blank range. I heard the Grimm's 'Voice', I heard MONSTER within the echo of destruction that we were fleeing from." Winter was currently crying. Ironwood looked on in distress at hearing a recording of the Grimm that Xera Recorded for some reason. We all were thinking the same thing, What have we just angered?_

Report/Flashback end

"That is what happened no details spared." I explained with a tired mind from recounting those mental images. "Now I have to go back to sleep."

Perspective change Ironwood.

 _If what Neil has just told me is true, than this is as big as Salem, I need to inform Ozpin._

"General Ironwood." Winter Adressed me. "How soon until I can become a specialist?" she said with a disturbing glare in her eye. "You still need 2 years of training and need to beat me in a match. Why? If I may ask, hopefully you aren't going on a revenge quest for your fallen love. If what Neil said is true, this thing may be unbeatable." Concerned with the cadet and daughter of the biggest exporter of dust in Remnant. "Nothing of the sort, I just want to be ready and waiting for it to attack." Winter Schnee gave him a glare that made him think he was staring down a demon instead of his student.

 _Someone save us all._


	6. New Home and Revelation

**Hey guys I am back and with another chapter and this is hopefully gunna be a good one. And as for Reviews (I will be doing this to only guest reviewers, for people with accounts I will respond directly and hopefull have a small conversation).**

 **Ok two**

 **from ElmoStalker: listen if you are going to flame at this story that is fine I encourage reviewing stories for good (or bad) support , but until you go, get yourself an account, and try writing a story, don't insult somebody's writing skills if you don't know the hardships that come with oh I don't know MAKING A GOOD STORY!**

 **And for Guest that reviewed chapter 5: Thanks for that, I needed some motivation to type this chapter, I didn't really know if people really did like the story, or not, you know lack of reviews.**

 **Ok now that that is out of my system I would like to say that this chapter will reveal something that will shock you greatly. (No spoilers though). Oh and also in this universe King Taijitu's are either one gender or another and the two heads are like conjoined twins with a tail.**

 **Ok and now onto the story**

narration and "speech"

 _Thoughts_

Phantoms Perspective, setting Dark Forest.

3 weeks later...Outside New Cave, Night.

 _It has been 3 weeks since I first ended up in this world. 3 weeks in this new body, since my first kill, and the fight for my new family._

After we had left the cave, we started heading east and more inland. The other Grimm that we met did not try to interact with us for the most part, however, I explained to the ones here to spread the word that Hunters were on the island, and to run and hide if you see them. We are currently living in the cave of a King (Technically Queen) Taijitu's and her child.

Flashback to a river about 17 miles from our(new) cave. (Still Phantoms perspective)

"Phantom, I think we should stop here for the night." Suggested Lute as we stopped to take a drink from a nearby stream. "We will be out in the open and we don't know if the other Grimm will mind?" I tried to argue even though my body needed rest, badly, as we have been walking since sunrise. "Then we take turns watching 3 hours for each of us then we leave in the morning." Suggested Jak walking right behind us carrying Mira on his back as she was sleeping calmly. "Ok that, should be good, but we should let Mira sleep." I said agreeing with the amount of sleep.

Suddenly we heard a loud rumbling, the sound of trees crashing from the south and coming towards us, fast. We then started running over to the side as to not be run over from whatever was coming towards us

Bursting from the trees was a stamped of buffalo with a giant twin-headed Grimm on their tails, it killed what looked like 5 buffalo before stopping and grabbing two of the carcasses in its mouths and slithering away.

It stopped abruptly and sniffed the air (Using its forked tongue) and looked towards us. It then started slithering towards us and I instinctively got in front of my Family, ready to fight if need be.

Suddenly, the White head spoke in a threatening female voice. "What are you doing in our territory? You better not be trying to take it from us." She said accusingly of us, barring her fangs and teeth.

 _I guess I will try diplomacy for now, but if she threatens my family again, I will not hold back._ "We are looking for a place to stay the night, and we didn't know that this was your territory. If possible, please just allow us to sleep here, and then in the morning, we will be on our way." I explained in a calm manner to not show any aggression. She then looked at all of us and her look softened at seeing that we were all actually just kids upon hearing my voice. Mira's stomach rumbled loudly and we all remembered that we have not eaten in 3 days straight. Suddenly, a different voice was heard, again female but it was from the Black head. "You are hungry and without a home, Help us carry the buffalo back to the den and we will allow you to sleep in our home for the night."

We each grabbed a buffalo and started to haul it to where we would be sleeping for the night. I had 2 on my back while Lute had 1 and each of the heads was carrying 1. Jak was still carrying Mira on his back being careful not to wake her as he jogged to keep up with us.

The Heads tried to start conversation, most likely to see if we were to be trusted. "Do you have an alpha or guardian as you are quite far from Beowulf territory?" Jak then spoke up and explained to the 12 foot tall 26 foot long Snake Grimm. "Our alpha was killed by hunters about 2 weeks ago. Our little sister was shot in the leg by one of their tools and was bleeding. Our Alpha and Mother sacrificed themselves to allow our escape, we were running from them when we met Phantom."

"Phantom?" Questioned the Black snake, while the White one was looking concerned at me almost like I was a threat. "He is with the Queen?" she asked with a shaky voice. Thankfully Jak cleared up the confusion. "No, he is not with the queen, it is just that he already named himself and even gave us names as well. Mine's Jak, little brother is Lute and little sister is Mira (nodding with his head to each). Anyway after we met Phantom, He took us to a nearby abandoned cave and checked over Mira's wound which was pretty bad however not unfixable." The Snake Grimm continued listening on in silence and intrige at Jak's tale as he continued "He then brought me with him to get the berries that could heal and water to 'clean' the wound. As we were taking the materials back we were attacked by the hunters, but Phantom, by himself, fended all of them off and even killed the leader and the one that killed our mother. We then buryed the head, patched up Mira and then we headed off to find a new home to be safe." Jak finished his story at the same time a large cave appeared in the distance. "Quick question, how can you understand us so fluently? I mean you can't be older than 5 years at the most...Jak, so how did you learn how to speak King Taijitu?"

"Phantom taught us the Grimm speach of every one of our kind, from Ursa Major to Goliath. Although he does not know how he actually learned the language to begin with." Lute explained instead surprising the Snake Grimm and having them look at me.

"Hey Phantom, what type of Grimm are you? We have never seen a Grimm of your kind before in our entire life of 15 years." Now that surprised me. "I am a Dracolisk...Wait your only 15 years old?, well that kind of makes this weird." I said.

"Why if we may ask does us stating our age make this weird?" They said eyes narrowing, like I insulted them. "Because I myself am 18 years old, and I am still a kid." This was really weird as they sound like grown worm in their 40s or something.

Then I heard a large and loud "WHAT!?" From everybody including Mira who just woke up. "You are just 2 years away from elder Grimm status and you are still a kid, how many of your kind are there are to have survived for so long?!" Chorused the snakes who were still in shock of having a supposed kid be older than them. "Well, I think I am the only one...left alive." This caused them all to look at me in sadness but it lasted only for a moment as we had arrived at the den. The snakes then confirmed that "We are here, please put the buffalo in the back of the cave where it is the coldest." Then she yelled "I am back with dinner!" Suddenly a smaller Double headed snake about our size came out from the back of the cave, yelling "Mommy!"

It then lunged at the bigger snake slithering around the white one's neck and hugging it some type of embrace.

"You didn't tell us you had a child Yin(white one)-Yang(black one)." I said walking past them to follow everyone else. She looked at me with wide eyes as they knew that it was a name that I gave them and started crying tears of Joy while embraceing her child.

Later that Night...

"So how did you meet these people Mommy?" asked the young snake with both mouths. "I met them hunting for dinner and they will be staying the night for now." Said Yin. "They might stay for longer as well" said Yang. We were situated deeper in the cave which was illuminated with crystals that glowed different colors but mostly blue. The crystals seemed to keep the buffalo from spoiling by freezing them when Yin-Yang smashes one of them and washes the buffalo in the crystals.

"Wait, will you really allow us to stay here?" Asked an excited Mira that was currently eating her half of the buffalo that she was sharing with Lute while the small snake, Jak and I ate the other, while Yin-Yang ate hers.

"What is the catch?" I asked knowing that this seemed convinient, I mean we did need a home, we can hunt for an abundance of food here, there is a river for water nearby, this place seemed perfect for a home.

"The catch is you have to find a name for my son just like you did for me and I will allow you to live with us." Yin said smiling at us. "Really? That's easy. Well, let me think." I replied "Well I will suggest, Prince, if you like it. I think it fits because he is always waiting for his mother, the queen, to come home."

The Taijitu looked really happy, "Yes, I like the name, you shall now call me Prince and my mom is the queen of the cave." He said slithering up one of the crystals and raising his heads high like he was royalty. But then he slipped and fell on top of Mira who got knocked into Lute who accidentally spit his meat out which flew over at Jak who jumped out of the way inadvertently pushing my head down into the Buffalo we were eating. "I'm ok" was then chorused by everyone except Yin-Yang, who was laughing at her sons antics.

Soon after, every body finished eating and was settling in to bed. I went back to the entrance and I layed down to contemplate about our new home, I mean it was good we finally found a home but we can't just free load (and my armor still glows green illuminating the space around me).

 **"Well, well, well, look who is drowning in his sorrows."** Somebody said behind me. I whiped around to see who it was but they were not there. **"And after the supposed hero of Amity Park found something to protect."** "Who are you? How do you know about that place? Show yourself NOW." I said trying not to freak out. **"Aw, I am hurt, don't you recognize me?"** It said in front of me. Suddenly, I saw movement through the bushes and bolted after them. **"I guess that it would be hard to remember after all that has happened."** I then ran towards the voice that was now to the left. **"After all, some time ago, we were as one, brother."** _Fenton, no it's not possible._

I then ran into the clearing with the stream. I then dunked my head under the cold water trying to make me snap out of this. **"Who knew that you would break our Solomon Vow so quickly, to never kill is what we agreed upon."** The voice was slowly becoming more like mine. "No, You are not Fenton, he is in a better place, he is flying in the sky." I said trying to convince myself that this was not real. **"Are you really so sure that I am truly in the sky? Or in the ground because of you?"** As I removed my head from the stream, a figure appeared on the other side, starting to take shape but I could only see the outline. **"You have killed twice already; the leader of those hunters and the one who killed with explosives."** _No they deserved it._ Iwas starting to sweat so much. I am TERRIFIED. "They killed so many Grimm they deserved to die, I couldn't just let them go."

 **"Yet, you allowed 2 to get away before sentencing 2 to death. How is that fair? One didn't even get to say goodbye to the one they love. Oh, how far the mighty has fallen."** The figure mocked. **"Oh, I actually miscounted, you have actually killed three, and you enjoyed all three of them."** _No, I didn't enjoy killing any of them, I am not a killer, I killed for the safety of others, but I still did kill them. Wait, 3? I have only killed two._ He obviously saw my confused face and answered **"Did you truly forget? Your motto is even 'No Regrets means No Tomorrow', if you don't have Regrets you are as good as dead."** Suddenly the figure walked out and into the moonlight becoming clear. **"Phantom, Brother, Partner, You KILLED Me!"** Screamed Fenton with a huge gaping hole in his chest. I was panicking yet frozen in place and couldn't move. Suddenly blood blossoms sprouted up behind me, blocking myl escape, as well as on my right and left.

"No no no no no no, I didn't kill you, I didn't, I wouldn't, I swear!" I said almost screaming at Fenton. However, Fenton started walking towards me, blood gushing from the wound, his footprints making pools of blood, the trees near him withered, and he started reaching out to me.

 **"Brother you killed me, you killed me because you didn't live up to your obsession, even though, I apparently didn't count."** When he reached the water, its color turned red, Blood Red. The fish that were in the water turned up dead and were quickly decaying, The blue night sky was also turning blood red while clouds appeared suddenly raining, but instead of clear rain it was black, Grimm BLOOD. When he was halfway across the water his skin started falling off at the chest, and his organs were just falling into the water, yet, he was still moving towards me.

 **"Phantom, look at what you did, you didn't help me, you didn't help anyone, you only made things worse."** The decay finally reached his face and started tearing out his throat causing blood to start spraying out, and causing the grass on the other side to start rotting away and for fire to start spraying up. **"Look at my face, look at what has happened, I thought I was your friend, apparently you don't care about the past as you have not even thought twice about what you did."** _No, we both agreed, didn't we? Maybe we didn't? Did I actually kill my best friend_? Then he reached the other side where I was, he just a rotting, decayed version of the one I held closest, the one true family I had ever had, and once he was 2 feet away from my snout he started charging an ecto blast to truly unstable levels, **"Come join me...IN HELL!"** He said laughing maniacally as he launched the blast straight at my face and when it was just about to hit me, I heard "Phantom, are you ok?"

Suddenly, everything faded and I was at the stream except Jak was just waving his paw in front of my face trying to get me to snap out of it. I jump back from how everything changed in a second and shaked my head for a moment.

"Jak, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked/said, because I didn't hear him follow me. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Questioned Jak.

Flashback: Setting Cave Perspective Jak

 _Phantom can't keep doing this, I mean we have grown used to his glowing armor, he can sleep by us._ I was heading to the cave entrance to convince Phantom to come and sleep further in. When I came to the cave entrance I saw Phantom laying down to the left of the cave in a dark corner (although not dark now because of his glowing green armor) when suddenly he shot up and looked around. He then said "Who are you, how do you know about that place, show yourself NOW." To particularly nothing, it was honestly scary as he was now growling at an unseen force. Suddenly he whiped to the left of the cave entrance and bolted into the woods. I considered the thought about getting the others just in case it was more hunters, but decided not to before bolting after Phantom, hopeing to help from afar. Once I was able to catch up with Phantom, he then bolted again this time towards the river from before. I was able to catch up to him, and just watched him, as he was just walking forward, he then dunked his head into the water and then started walking backwards from the water.

I then saw him stiffen up and then yell "No, You are not Fenton, he is in a better place, he flying in the sky." _Wait, who is Fenton? Was he a friend of Phantom, or even family? Wait flying in the sky, what does that mean?_ Then I suddenly saw him stiffen and start looking around frantically, he then looked towards the ground and was whining and sweating, almost like he was in danger of something that was STRONGER than him (It was terrifying to think about, it was almost like my old packs encounter with the Queen) and then he started muttering "No no no no no no, I didn't kill you, I didn't, I wouldn't, I swear!" _He is hallucinating, that is what is happening, and if he is talking to nothing, I need to snap him out of it._ But instead of acting immediately I just waited and watched for the next few moments. When he closed his eyes and breathed in I walked over and asked calmly into his ear Phantom, are you ok?" Before shaking his shoulders with my front paws, even waving a paw in front of his snout.

Long Flashback ends, Perspective change Phantom

"And that is what happened and how I found you. So, I was hoping that you would explain to me who Fenton was?" Wondered Jak. _Well he heard my talk about him, might as well._ "Well Fenton, even though he was not the same kind as me, was more of a brother to me rather than a friend. He was kind, mature, and hardworking." I told him. "What type of Grimm was he? I mean if he was like your brother." He questioned. _Time to break it to him._ "He was a human." I said in a calm voice, even though Jak just then, stared at me with a lot of very conflicting emotions, but eventually he asked "Can you please repeat that?" And I obliged. "Although he was human he was not like any of the cruel hunters, he had two best friends that also were pals to me. Even though Fenton lived in a hunters household, he was extremely against killing. We lived in a small village named Amity Park, which was a hotspot for extremely powerful beings, Grimm and Human, When Fenton convinced me to help him protect the town using my unique powers. Ever since then, I have made multiple enemies of Grimm and Humans including Fenton's own Parents. The Grimm would attack me and Fenton multiple times a day which caused him to almost drop out of school. We also made a rule to never kill another living being no matter how desperate to win. And I BROKE IT 3 WEEKS AGO."

"What? But Grimm are forbidden to attack each other unless severely provoked, and even then the Grimm would be severely punished by the Queen. It is one of the laws that define how we live in harmony with each other even though some Grimm cultures has ritualistic fights, like us Beowulfs fighting for Alpha position in the pack, and Goliaths to decide who leads the herd." He looked severely confused about my (Relatively False) Predicament. "If the queen knew she could get them to cease hostilities, although that would normally lead to all of them being sent back to the void for her 'psychological evaluations' and they would never be seen again.. Anyways, what happened to amity park and Fenton because I mean you are here with us right now." He continued. I then tried to look severely troubled and terrified (and it was working on Jak) "One of the Grimms, that attacked us, he was a monster, he was so powerful that he was able to single handedly defeated both of us, then he killed Fentons father, mother, and, the only other one of Fentons family that treated me like family, was his overprotective sister, then he killed Fentons best friend Tucker and his crush Sam, and as an added bonus he killed Fentons Teacher that did not harbor any feelings of animosity towards us. The worst part of it all was that he was another Dracolisk, like myself and he killed Fenton (Which was not far from the actual truth, as me and Fenton both agreed to suicide after he did that) after that he just faded away, when I just ran and didn't look back, now that everything I had ever held dear was gone I didn't have anything left. I kept running till I found myself in that forest where I met you, Lute, and Mira."

It seems my lying had worked and now Jak was looking at the ground before lunging at me and hugging me as if he was the one who had lived through the traumatic event. "Jak, I am fine now because I have a new family, and I will never let any of you be hurt." while letting him hug and look up at me with a smile in his face. He then released me and backed up three steps, and asked "Want to head back to the cave? Oh and next time you are sleeping with the rest of us." He said in a scolding tone. I nodded and we started heading back.

I then asked a question that I had been meaning to ask for a while now. "Hey Jak, who is the Queen, she sounds like a cruel women to do all this stuff for you and yet she does not look out for any of you. It seems wrong to me." He then stopped and hesitated for a quick second before he started telling me about the women called Salem, and with each word he said I immediately knew that it was not a monarchy that she rules by but more of a rule composed of Tyranny and Cruelty towards her subjects. I hope I meet her soon just so I can beat some sense into her thick skull.

Perspective Change Salem, setting Salems Castle

 _What is that? That Grimm does not exist. There was no way for it to have just appeared in the first place._ I was just looking through the eyes of one of the baby Nevermores to look for this new Grimm which was NAMED Phantom, this was a major infraction of the law. Once I spotted the Grimm my mind went frantic through the intellect of Grimm records and my experiments and none of them matched at all. And this Grimm radiated power, so much so that it almost surpassed hers, HER the Queen of Grimm, then their was another problem, that it had aura and a soul. Which meant that it could defie her orders at every turn and it seemed to spread to every Grimm it encounters.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as I slammed my hand onto my throne in anger, which caused a groan of pain from somewhere in the castle. "I am sorry my baby, mommy is just angery." I said rubbing the arm of my throne causing a low groan of pleasure to come from the walls.

I then got up and thought about the time, and walked outside the castle, the walls morphing themselves and creating an opening for her, the sun was currently to the Far East, which meant I had 3 hours until my pawn's next report, sure they were humans, but she was able to take a part of the fall maidens power so she had her uses. And Tyrian was off doing what he called making 'offerings to his Queen' which he goes and massacres villages, which were fun to watch, especially the children, when they run to their parents for protection, but in fact they just lead them to her death. Thinking about children made her enraged again as it made her think of her own child, who she just wanted companionship with her quest to rid humanity, (Sure she did kidnap her and forcibly change her DNA to a half Grimm Varient, but still she merged some of her DNA with her and that makes her, her beautiful Alma, her Daughter.) and what does she do, she runs away horrified by the idea and has been missing for a full ten years.

"I need to de-stress myself or I am going to cause my baby pain again. Well time to go to the lab, hopefully torturing the human that can't seem to die will calm my nerves." She said to no one in particular and walked back through the balcony to a stair way the led to her laboratory, which housed her experiments and tools, most of them just cause pain, but some are used to combine Grimm into something else, which she was fond of.

She walked past all of those though and went to the back of the room which had a single black door. She opened it and walked inside, a light flickering on in the room. And inside strapped to an examination table with medical tools all around him, along with whips, knives, and wooden beams, was a boy. A boy with Black frizzled hair and Pale BLUE eyes.

He looked up noticing the light and looked on in fear. Once again struggling to escape like the hundreds of times before. I smirked and grabbed a knife and then slashed his chest with blood draining out at a rapid rate, when it suddenly healed over immediately. I repeated over and over again for close to an hour. Occasionally using whips and other items to cause a great amount of pain. Suddenly he said something but it was to quiet to hear, I then whipped him again "Speak louder, I can't hear you." He then defiantly yelled "You won't do this forever, I will get out." I then stuck the knife I held in my other hand into his chest and left that there. I then quietly left the room while he was screaming in pain.

Perspective Change Boy

I watched how the cruel woman walked out of the room and the light shutting off putting me back into complete darkness again, "Phantom, Brother, please help me, please save me." I said before crying, not just because of the pain, but the fact that Phantom was gone while I was still alive and being tortured by this woman. "I wish, so I could be with my brother, I wish I was dead."

Before succumbing to unconsciousness because of blood loss and the wound healing over.


	7. The Ultimate Weapon

**Hey, guys I am back with another chapter, just so you guys will know I am going through a rough time right now in real life. I won't go into detail but home issues are among them so until things are sorted out this will be the last chapter you see from me in a month or two so sorry in advance. And now for reviews.**

 **Eldrazi Cat: Thanks for that it gave me a little more motivation, to write this thing, hopefully the random errors are not too obvious, I will try to fix them after this so hopefully this is better.**

 **Keep it up: nice name, and thanks I hope I am not making it too obvious where the plot is going; also, I will try to change that soon.**

 **Guest (or is it Phanpool): ok I will and don't worry there will be some twists and turns in this roller coaster of a story, and really wow I have only been reading them for about 3 years so, I will take that as a compliment. ;)**

 **Max: that will go into spoiler territories so hopefully you understand why I cannot say anything, but I will say you have a plot point down.**

 **Ok now that, well that is done I will now continue with the chapter, now be warned this chapter is not for the squeamish, so if you don't think you can handle it, just scroll down extremely fast until you see the third perspective change.**

 **Also I would like to recommend my best friend (John Chaotic on Fanfiction) story Team Emblem 2: Path of the Mercenaries, in my opinion it is really good so, also you will see that a familiar face is in the review section (If you have been here since the beginning you will understand.) In addition, I am slightly depressed so if you want to know why go to his fanfiction and read the reviews ok.**

 **Anyway lets get rolling.**

 **Fluffy speaking  
**  
Narration and Speech

 _Thoughts_

Perspective: Danny Fenton, Setting: A dark room, 3 days later

 _My name is Danny Fenton, my name is Danny Fenton, my name is Danny Fenton. I repeated, trying to block out the pain by focusing on remembering what I could about who I am. I am Danny Fenton, I have a brother named Phantom, and I think at lea-AH, that stings!_ I could feel the blade still inside me. _My brother has awesome powers. I can't remember anything else, not even who my parents. No matter how hard I tried, while I could remember Phantom and I, everything else is blurry._

"How long have I been here? What date is it? Why can't I remember anything at all?" I wondered aloud with a scratchy, hoarse voice. From all the screaming I have been doing, part of me is still surprised I had a voice. Daily whippings and eviscerations tend to have that effect on people. "God if you're out there, please tell me what did I do to deserve this, why did I live while you made phantom move on, why did I have to stay in this cruel world of pain and misery?" I pleaded for an answer, for someone to save me, but nothing responded. I began to play with the idea that I was in hell, that this was my punishment for some sin I could no longer remember.

Suddenly, I heard the door open, the lights flickering on. I could not tell time anymore, because I was always in darkness. However I did know that is was either; short and painful or long and painful and repeat. Now, I am assuming is was time for another session, probably a long one...

Like I said, she walked through the door, looking at me with that twisted smile again, but something was new; there was someone else with her this time. A woman that looked like she was in her early 20's, with amber eyes, raven black hair, and a red dress with orange trimmings. She looked both excited and fearful, but also cautious of me, not that I could do anything to her. I looked at them both calmly, for I had long ago accepted that escape was impossible.

"My queen, what am I looking at if I may ask? This is just a simple human boy, what could be so special about him?" The woman in the red dress asked my captor.

"Oh, he is much more than a mere human, allow me to demonstrate." The supposed queen sneered, grabbing a knife off the table next to the door, approaching my table, and stabbing me right in the heart, directly beside the other knife.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed in pain as she pulled out the other knife and stabbed me right in the heart again, then pulled it across my chest. I heard wreaching and looked over with tears in my eyes to see that the red dressed woman had finished vomiting into a trash bin that was used to dispose of the dull and broken knives or blades when they became useless.

"Now watch." She commanded as she pulled the woman in red off the ground to watch my body repaired itself in mere moments to the point where no one who had not seen it would know I was injured.

"Incredible, I have never seen aura healing to that extent, let alone that fast! Does it have no limits?" The guest asked, clearly awestruck.

Suddenly, my captor grabbed six wooden stakes and drove one into each of limbs and two into my chest, making sure to strike deeply. Though I had run out of tears long ago, the pain was still as excruciating as it was from the start. My tormentor then moved to the other side of the room, grabbed a bucket of something and a vial of purple liquid, and opened a hatch in the floor. Suddenly, something was rising upwards, crawling up from whatever depths had held it. Its flesh, if it could be called that, it was so dark that I thought that the lights in the room had been extinguished. My captor then poured the vile of purple liquid over the thing, which began to retreat into its hole. Not letting it leave her sight, she threw the contents of the bucket at the being, which was filled with more black liquid. As soon as it splashed onto it, the creature started to screech (somehow), and retreated back into the hole.

The woman in red was currently watching in fear, most likely caused by the black colored sludge thing. She then turned towards me, eyes roaming my body, taking in the way I was being crucified. She looked like she wanted to hurl again, but must have decided against it when she looked back towards the pale woman. Suddenly, my captor spoke up.

"Cinder, what I've been working on is a weapon.

A weapon so powerful that it should be able to conquer all four kingdoms within a year, maybe two.

A being made out of a morphing metal nigh indistinguishable from a fluid.

It can be as strong as reinforced titanium when it wishes, but remains able to morph its body as easily as you draw breath. It also has a slight magnetic field.

This gives it access to a host of other abilities, from tampering with electronics to bending the earth to its will.

It can change the color of its body to mimic clothing and skin, even being able to add Faunus features. This makes it able to mimic anything it so chooses, any man, woman or child.

It can even read the minds of others and communicate telepathically, by simply sticking part of itself into a human's brain undetected.

I have also made it forcibly absorb the knowledge of the entire history of the planet, Grimm, Human, Faunus, it does not matter, it knows all and is able to manipulate any one and anything to help kill and destroy everything.

It could become indistinguishable from the rest of the water in a pond, or gain the acidity needed to eat through any defense! The greatest feature, however, has to be its immortality. Even if it is ever blown to bits, it will melt back together and reform, ready to fight.

However, I do not want it to have the ability to rebel, so I have adjusted its mental capacity. It must only obey the orders of the one who has the most influence over the Grimm, in other words, me." She explained with so much confidence, one would assume it was arrogance.

Suddenly, the creature was crawling back from the depths, but its form had changed drastically. It was now 8 feet tall, and sported a lithe, vaguely humanoid shape. Even with those changes, it remained jet black from top to bottom. Its body rippled, almost as if it was trying to familiarize itself with its new form, causing the light to shift and ripple along its 'skin'. Its face was smooth, with just two bright yellow orbs for its eyes, which seemed to be directed at my captor. The pale woman then pointed at me and said one simple word "Attack."

I began struggling against the steel restraints, but with the stakes literally punched through my body adding extra friction and pain that was already draining my meager strength. It was about as effective as trying to tunnel through titanium with a wooden spoon. When it started to move towards me, I was filled with terror. The adrenaline allowed me to rend the titanium on my left arm restraint from the table it held me to, ripping the muscles in my arm in the process of pulling it past the stake lodged in it. It was too late though. The creature was in front of me. With my left arm hanging loosely by my side, blood dripping from it. It was just standing in front of me. Just looking at me. Analyzing me.

"Somebody, please save me." I muttered in vain under my breath. The weapon then seemed to focus at the stakes in my chest, and using tendrils of black stuff coming out of itself, ripped them out of me, doing the same as my arm and legs. Even used its now-clawed arms to rip off the bindings that still held my limbs.

"What are you doing? Creature, you will attack and brutalize him, even kill him, or I will unmake you!" The pale woman yelled at the thing as it took me in its arms. Holding me close and huddling around me. As if to protect instead of hurt me. However, I was still terrified of it, so I curled up into as tight of a ball as I could and barely whisperd, "Please don't hurt me."

The thing seemed to hear me, as it relaxed its arms, giving me some breathing room. I looked up to see it with a concerned expression on its face (Somehow it looked like it was) when suddenly fire went up all around me and the pain returned.

I was losing consciousness in the protective arms of the weapon that was supposed to kill me. It was looking at me in surprised horror. My last thought before the blackness, was at least I have found a friend.

Perspective change Anamorphous Grimm-Metal Slime 5 minutes ago.

I woke up to feeling, I woke up to smelling, I woke up to living! I am alive. The queen must have finally completed me. I was overjoyed that I could breathe (somewhat) and feel. When I was still just that goo, I could only obey orders, but now I had a will, I must go and see my new mistress.

I then started crawling up the wall; I could control my body at will now. Wait, I am still too huge, maybe…...I can…...compress….and done. I was now just above 8 feet tall and I morphed my body into a humanoid form with long legs and arms, I morphed my hands and started to crawl up the empty 100-foot-deep tank by digging my new 'Claws' into the cracks of the glass that I made when I was careless. Soon, I was just below Queen and Servant.

I listened to her explanation of my abilities and I pulled/morphed my body up through the trap door. I then felt a massive aura in the room superior to the Queen. I walked past them looked around until my eyes landed on HIM. A human boy with multiple scares on his chest that is wearing blue jeans. He has almost as much power as the Queen, but still I must obey her. Once I heard the word "Attack" from my Mistress I moved fluidly quick towards the other presence and morphed my "arm" into a blade. I was about to attack when he suddenly tore off the restraint keeping his arm where it was but there was also a lot of blood draining from the arm as well. He had multiple wooden sticks shoved through his body. No matter, I will still follow what my Queen's command. I was standing now right in front of him and was about to kill him when I heard, IT. I heard him just barely say, "Somebody, please save me." and then I felt a new authority unlike ever before. His voice was like the tipping point for my choice of servitude. He was more important. His voice overrode the previous order from my mind and immediately replaced with a new one. _I must help my new master quickly. He is losing a lot of blood and fast. I must keep him alive. I must protect him. I must SAVE HIM._

I then; using tendrils I made from my form, started ripping out the wooden sticks and also putting pressure on the puncture wounds when I suddenly felt them healing and I was also using my strength and malleable nature to pry the restraints off of my new master. I then cradled him in my arms to try and protect him. I then felt him tighten his form into a ball and I heard him just barely whisper, "Please don't hurt me." I then looked over at my former weak master and saw that her servant had raised her hand.

Aiming at me, fire spreads all around me but I felt no pain but my new Master.

He was reddening with burns and had fallen unconscious. _How dare she attack master?!. He is the most important being in the world, in this world, in MY world. SHE WILL PAY WITH HER LIFE_! I thought strongly then held Master close to me and morphed multiple blades, impaling tendrils, even hardening my body's morphed weapons so that they would kill. I was preparing to charge at the servant who controls fire.

When I heard the voice of the weak mistress, directed at her pawn.

"Cinder don't attack. The weapon cannot be harmed by normal means. We should just let it go. Although we can still attack the human." I held master closer to me trying to shield him. _I can't attack weak mistress, it is against Grimm law._ I thought hopelessly. She then said "However, we will allow you to take your 'Pet' back to your tank for the time being. He will get less food and water than usual (not that he got much anyway). Do we have a deal?" _I have to do this, for Master's Safety._ I nodded towards her deal and then I carefully lessoned my hold on him but kept a careful eye on them in case they broke the deal first.  
I walked towards the hatch that separated my tank and the lab; I took in careful note about how the trap doors hinges were extremely sturdy. However it could still be blocked off one way. Knowing this I walked over and before I jumped in, I stomped my foot down on the lid with increased pressure and then jumped while binding my foot to it. This caused it to stay with me as I fell through and broke the trapdoor while also keeping it shut. Quickly maneuvering myself under master so that I would cushion the impact for him. 

I was blown into thousands of little pieces but I kept him above me so that he would not be hurt. I then reformed and compressed myself again back into my 8-foot tall humanoid form, still holding Master. He was asleep, and his wounds were healing, that was good.

I walked over to a corner of my tank, and sat down cross legged like the way humans do. I laid him down on my lap while also carefully rolling him out of the ball position he was in. When his spine was straight and body turned towards the side, I had hundreds of thousands of my tendrils weave together to form a type of Fur Blanket over him, while heating the specific temperature of the 'blanket'. I sat there with Master for a long time, just listening to the music of his breathing, feeling the rhythm of his heartbeat, the coolness of his body. It was perfect harmony to me.

Suddenly I felt shuffling from the blanket. _It seems Master is awake._ I thought and looked down, he looked extremely pale so I toned down the heat from the blanket. He then opened his eyes and looked around, and seemingly unaware of what has transpired. I had used this opportunity to slip an extremely small portion of myself into one of the deep cuts that were made some time ago, yet had not healed

on his skull, which still went through the bone now. Normally, from what weak mistress said, I could sneak in undetected, that is only through the ear though and would cause master pain so I decided directly into the brain. _I will finally be able to speak to master._ "Huh? What happened?" Master asked horsly yet calm.

Perspective Change: Danny Fenton

I woke up with a warm feeling over my chest and limbs, it felt woven, so possibly a blanket or maybe a trap. I opened my eyes, looked around, seeing as I was in a gigantic glass tank, and not strapped to what I liked to call the X stand. "Huh?what happened?" I spoke aloud.

Suddenly a female voice lit up in my head. **Master, you are awake.** _"Who said that?"_ **I did Master, behind you.** I looked behind me to see the thing from before, its arms were around me and its hands had turned into the blanket I was currently under. The blanket itself was extremely fluffy and comfortable. **I am glad I could make you comfortable Master.** What? "Did you just read my thoughts?" I asked amazed at how she could do it. **Yes Master, I am able to speak to you telepathically, which includes being able to read your thoughts. I hope that I am not intruding on anything.** She 'said' honestly yet catiously. "Oh no, you are not intruding. I have done this before with my brother. His name is Phantom, and he has these awesome powers. Well I had a brother, he passed on when we both agreed on su-su-suicide." I said with tears coming out, apperently i still had some. I continued to cry for a few minutes, all the while she was holding me, even changed the blanket into a cocoon, trying to comfort me. After I had stopped, I heard her voice. **Don't cry Master, there have been rumors about a strong Grimm named Phantom, helping others of our kind.**

What she said filled me with some hope. Maybe this phantom was my brother. Maybe like me, he was brought here, wherever here is. "What is your name?" I asked her hoping to find out something to call her. **Well we Grimm are actually forbidden from ever having names, we normally tell each other apart from smell or physical characteristics. We are never named, having a name is the highest honor that a Grimm can have in his/her lifetime.** "You can't have a name? That is terrible, well I will find a name for you eventually, maybe. Um, does it matter what type of name it is? Also what is this Master thing, you should be free?!" I asked because I had a slight idea, and I did not want to offend her. **The reason I call you Master is because I was created to serve the one with the most influence over us and I can sense that you have more influence than the weak Queen that rules by cruelty.** She explained, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. **Master you would not offend me, it does not matter what the name means or represents, a Grimm having a name is equivalent to having power equal of the queen.** "Well, how about Fluffy?, because you are the most comforting and caring person I can ever remember, well besides my brother of course." I stated the name and it was true, after I had lost most of my memories, I only had Phantom and Me to keep me going when I found this place and was captured. Only Phantom's feats and brotherhood was the only thing left in my mind.

Suddenly, she picked me up absorbed the blanket back and was spinning with me against her chest, she was dancing and twirling with happiness. She then stopped and hugged me tightly but carful as to not hurt me and said. **Master you are the kindest being in the world, thank you so much, I love the name, this is the greatest gift you could have ever given me. Thank you, thank you, thank you Master.** _Your welcome Fluffy, everybody deserves a name._ Getting used to the mind speech. After that, I felt tired and went to go lay down and sleep in the corner. When I suddenly tripped, however before I fell and almost hit the floor, a tendril from behind me grabbed me, and pulled me back. It turns out Fluffy had grabbed me before I fell and was caressing my chest and looking over my entire frame just to protect me. **Master you are not hurt are you, please tell me you are not hurt, I couldn't live with myself if you get hurt in my presence, please don't be hurt ple—** _Fluffy, I am fine, you saved me from falling and saved me from getting hurt,_ I said to stop her rambling. She then walked over to the corner carrying me again and setting back up the makeshift bed by laying me on top, and creating the blanket again. I soon fell to sleep feeling for the first time in about at least a month finally safe. _Gooodnight Fluffy._ **Goodnight Master.**

Perspective Change: Salem the next day

 _Why and how could that stupid pile of goop rebel against me, that boy cannot have more power than me I am the queen of the Grimm, I have the most authority. I am going to have to check back over the formulas again; in the meantime, I guess I can watch how the weapon plays with her pet._

I was currently walking down the flight of stairs reaching the glass containment cell that the weapon lives in. the glass is 23' thick and layered in 3' thick glass intervals. It was also 100 feet tall, 70 feet wide, and 85 feet long. The weapons volume had been all the way to the top, but it compressed itself to an 8-foot form. Which means that it compressed the total volume of 595,000 cubic feet of itself. That is impressive, and it means it can expand itself and create weapons with a much longer reach than possible. I then walked through the doors to the room; you see the glass was also one-way see through. I had sent Cinder and her cronies down here earlier to watch them as soon as possible. There was also audio systems in place recording the entire time the weapon and her 'Pet' had been down there.

"Cinder, what is going on with the weapon." I ordered and walked through the door to the chamber. I looked around and spotted Cinder's cronies sitting down watching through the class closely I looked past them at a staircase, which reached the observation deck. I reached them and saw Cinder at the console watching down on them from above; she had the headphones on to hear what the Pet said. I walked over and stood beside her; she looked at me and looked startled before taking off the headphones. "Mistress, I did not hear you come in, please forgive me?" She asked with fear evident in her eyes. "I shall forgive you, but never let it happen again." I said while enjoying the pure terror that danced in her eyes at the unannounced threat, but enough of that, time to ask.

"Cinder, how is the weapon and her 'Pet'? Has she killed him yet? or at least caused him pain?" I questioned hoping that the torture doll was still being punished. "Sorry Mistress but the weapon and the boy have only been sleeping, cuddling, or even playing, and when we gave the boy the food, bare minimum needed to survive, he gave half of it to the weapon and would not stop until the weapon ate. To be honest it is quite confusing about how this thing behaves around the boy, almost mothering or even obsessive about keeping him safe." Cinder stated with confusion.

I grew angry at that, time to ask the next one. "Have you had any luck extracting the boy from the weapon for another 'session'?" Cinder looked fearful for a second before answering, "Nothing yet, we have tried the sound cannon, which it did destabilize it for a second and emerald was able to grab the boy and run to the exit of the tank but it pulled itself back together and stretched longer than it should have and blocked her path.

It then grabbed him, pulled him against itself, and tried to kill Emerald, if Mercury had not blasted it a second time with the cannon, Emerald would have been dead. It seems to be obsessed with the boy, and even allowed itself to take 3 full 20 second blasts, consecutively which should have made it at least go unconscious (despite being a blob it, still likes to sleep) but it refused to stay down until the boy was away from them." She paused and then continued, "Mercury told me and Emerald that during the 20 second bursts firing from the cannon, He was screaming 'Please stop you're hurting her' and this is what made mercury stop firing the first time. The kid had suddenly jumped up in front of the blob and when the next wave hit, he was sent flying across the tank and made a giant spider web crack when he smashed into the wall. That put him unconscious but not before whispering 'Please don't hurt her anymore.' It now seems that the boy is not a 'Pet' but more rather towards the zone of either 'Friend' or 'Family'. Cinder stopped for a second. Silently asking if she should continue because I was so mad I think steam was coming out of my ears. I nodded and she continued.

"When he went unconscious, the weapon went into what mercury called 'Rage Mode' it started to rapidly spread out tendrils of itself and was smashing everything around it. It grew blades and claws and started to try to fight Emerald, its weapons moved around the blades of Emerald's Sickle-guns, actually morphing past them, it was able to stab Emerald in her right side just missing her right Kidney.

The only reason it missed it because she used her semblance. During this Mode, it was not affected at all by the cannon; in fact, it destroyed the cannon and cut off one of Mercury prosthetics. I could not risk losing my pawns so I told them to retreat and it was about to follow them up through the elevater but stopped and ran back towards the boy, holding him close.

However, the strangest thing was that boy was not healing the damage instantly more to that it was slowly healing over the course of minutes, and it just closed up about 5 minutes ago, the attempt was 3 hours ago." She finished her story and updated me with what was going on currently and as I looked over, I saw that the boy was laying on the weapons lap, sleeping.

However, the weapon's height looked shorter almost 6 feet, had normal size arms and legs. It was also gaining a more feminine figure, its hips were narrower, and there were two small lumps on its chest, it also made its body create strands of 'Hair' from its head creating that were as long as its lower back so probably 3 feet of 'hair'. The weapons eyes were also more close together, a small lump on its face, presumably its 'nose' and a thin line across its face, probably the 'mouth' as well as two 'ears' around the sides of her head. In fact, it was now assuming the form of a small female teen about maybe 16-17 years of age, its skin tone was turning from black to a tan, its 'Hair' is now a Purple iridescent, and the red eyes showing its Grimm side. The weird factor played in when it finished its transformation but did not add cloths or 'features' to itself. It just laid there with the boy sleeping with his head in its lap.

Suddenly, we heard Cinder's pawns going up the stairs. "Right now would be the time for the next infiltration, to try and remove the boy from the tank." Cinder explained. The doors opened and out came the two pawns of cinder, a male teen with silver hair, grey cloths, and prosthetic legs is named Mercury, and a female teen with emerald colored hair, brown skin, and biker cloths is named Emerald. Emerald said "Hey Cinder, we are ready to try again now-ow-ow-ow." She started then began stuttering because I was in the room but was proven wrong when they both crossed the room with their gazes fixed ahead and jaws drooling ajar. Mercury and Emerald both then chorused "Oh my god, hotness overload!" when they noticed that the weapon was 'naked', they both had developed nosebleeds and collapsed from bloodloss and mental stalling. I heard Cinder sigh and I then told her "I will be in my bed sleeping, at least try to make your pawns not as love-struck for the weapon, at least until we can get the boy again. I really need another torture doll soon." I really didn't care anymore, I just wanted to sleep away until something fun can happen. _I wonder what is happening with the humans, hopefully they are at least in a panic._

Perspective change: James Ironwood, Atlas Academy

I stood, shoulders squared, in front of the communications relay as we waited for Ozpin to respond, Neil sat off to the side in his wheelchair, to give his account. The terminal buzzed to life, revealing Ozpin and his helpers on the other side.  
"What's this all about James?" The headmaster of beacon inquired. His face was set into a calm smile, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"We need to prepare our forces." I stated. "A new species of Grimm has appeared near Atlas, one capable of decimating team ONYX with ease and commanding other Grimm." This got everyone's attention, well besides a specific drunk alcoholic.

"You got to be kidding me." Sneered Qrow. "You expect us to believe that?" he stated with a flask in his hand, although it did not have alcohol so probably something to help him get over his hangover. Glynda was also glaring at the drunk, but snapped her attention back to me when Ozpin motioned to for me to continue.

I glared at Qrow but I could slightly understand his disrespect. My soilders were not always the disciplined bunch that I know (or at least hope) are now defending humanity. "As Neil here can attest," I said, gesturing to the recently retired huntsman, "This Grimm is very real."

Ozpin, Glynda, and Qrow's eyes all widened at the sight, surprised to see such a strong hunter in such a shape. More specifically, Ozpin had his face now in a sneer at the misfortune of what had happened to the most mature of team ONYX. Glynda was close to losing her composure, and was analyzing the damage that has been sustained to Neil's legs. While Qrow was slack jawed before taking out a bottle and chugging the thing down.

"Are you ready to listen now, or are we going to waste more time?" I demanded. When no one immediately responded, he nodded to Neil to repeat his account of the fight with the Dracolisk.

 _Lets hope that we can get some reinforcements to take this thing down_ I thought while Neil told his story.

 **Okay People that is a wrap, lets clean up and get some dinner. Ok now hopefully that this chapter was good and now we meet Fluffy, the most powerful weapon in the world, and completely obsessed with Danny (you want to know how much think Yandere obsessed), and now Emerald and Mercury are love-struck (God help us all)**

 **The next chapter will be about Phantom again also another scene with Fluffy and Danny, and possibly a fight scene in the next chapter but don't get your hopes up I need to set the scene also about the reason Danny is losing his healing, that will be explained in one to two chapters.**

 **Also review if you have any questions, along with telling me what you think of this chapter, also of what you people think of Fluffy and Danny, and how it will play out in the future.**

 **This is Valphorion signing out**


	8. Class, Sleep, Story

**Hey, people I wanted to post this so that you guys will have something to read over this Christmas**

 **Reviews**

 **Naluforever3: Sorry but you are going to need to wait a little longer.**

 **Sonic: Thanks Sonic but you need to keep running.**

 **Greer123: Thank You and your wish is granted**

 **Guest: Hey Slowdown just wait a little more after this authors note your wish is granted**

 **Guest#2: Thanks and I did take my time, I will make sure that this meets your expectations.**

 **Guest 3 & 4: because you both kind of reviewed the same thing, don't worry that will be revealed eventually, and also I am not at the liberty to tell future plot points.**

 **And now on to the story**

 _Thoughts_

Speech and Narration

 **I do not own anything but my OC's and the story itself, not Danny Phantom or RWBY. They belong to their respective owners.**

Perspective Phantom: The Night Before

I was walking through the forest with Jak after our conversation at the stream when a question popped into my mind. "Hey Jak, what is the queen like? I mean, it seems that she does not even care about you." I asked Jak as he was walked right beside me.

He looked towards me with a terrified expression. We both stopped walking and sat down onto the ground. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes before he spoke. "Well she may be our queen, however, she has never actually looked out for us. In fact, more often than not, she martyrs us off for her experiments and amusement. She is absolutely ruthless when she sets her sight on something." He stopped for a minute, before suddenly looking everywhere frantically, then gradually calmed down. I was confused and decided to voice my observation.

"What were you doing?" I asked genuinely confused. He looked at me for a moment before breaking his silence. "Not a lot of Grimm know this, but she has a secret. I don't know if this is what it would be called but I think, in human terms, she has a police force. We Grimm, call them the Reapers. They look like humans but their bottom half is fused with a horse-like Grimm, and their head is in the shape of a skull. They are able to stretch their claws and arms out far beyond their bodies, even to slice through armor like what humans call butter." He confessed. "They are stronger, faster, and more relentless than any other Grimm in the classification of Lord. They can outrun us Beowolves, hit harder than a Raging Beringel, and more determined to follow through orders than a Nevermore and Tijintu protecting its nest." He finally finished.

 _Wait Classification, I need to ask about that._ "Wait, you said classification. Jak, what did you mean by that, if you don't mind me asking?" He looked at me for a second then started again. "Sorry, if I keep staring but I need to start remembering that you have not been around many Grimm that fit the weaker classification. Alright, the classifications go in order of weakest to strongest." He then takes a breath, "Beowulfs and Ursa, basically bear Grimm, are considered Peasants, we are meant to socialize and basically be the citizens of our world, Alpha Beowolfs are classified the same thing. Then it goes up a peg to the Tracers, which are Death Stalkers, Scorpion Grimm, and Tijintus like Yin-Yang and Prince. Next is the Soldiers, Nevermores which are bird Grimm, and Griffons, They are made from one of the Queens Experiments of fusing Grimm together with animals of nature, basically she merged a nevermore with a lion to create this ruler of the skies. The others in the classification are the Goliaths, basically Grimm Elephants, Beringel, they are Gorilla Grimm and extremely quick to anger, and finally Possessor Grimm."

I flinched at that one but it seems that Jak did not notice. "They are able to manipulate their forms to merge with real world objects, however they are mainly passive, and they will only use this for self-defense and will rarely attack either human or Grimm out of malice or revenge. The Next up are the Lords or Generals depending on who you ask, they are the leaders in a sense of the Grimm, supposedly, there are 15 Lords on each continent, and they control the daily lifestyles of those of us that are hidden in the caves." He stopped to take a breath. However, that last explanation caught my interest "Jak sorry for interrupting you but you said that they are the leaders supposedly, what does that actually mean?" I asked intrigued that this type of Grimm exist.

Jak nodded at my question and responded. "Well not a lot of Grimm believe it themselves, it is more of a folk tale than anything else but we have seen them before so at least I hope it to be true." I nodded and stood up, when I did so he looked confused. "Let's continue this conversation on the way back to the cave." I told him clarifying my actions. He understood and got back up and we both started walking back towards the cave. "The Types of Grimm that are Lords are the Dragon Grimm, then the Sea Dragon Grimm, then finally the Reapers. On each islands council there are 3 of each and they vote on the situations and problems, majority wins for how they deal with each problem, from saving stranded Grimm and escorting them to the underground safe havens, to finding out how to deal with the Human attacks and continued genocide of our people. They are basically the simple and local Governments." I looked over at him for clarification "Wait the Reapers are on the council?"

He looked down then back at me almost like a mix between a shake of the head and a nod "Well kind of, you see the Reapers that are on each council are independent from the queen, they make their own decisions about the situation, and they gain that privilege for being over 200 years old from the Queen herself. Speaking of the Queen I should tell you of the last Rank of Grimm, the Classification of Hero or Savior. They are the most admirable of the Grimm, they have the highest authority imaginable and are the Kings of the Grimm, they are able to overwrite any decision made by the council by pure power alone, and they are not born into that rank. In order to gain the Hero classification they must be highly respected and have so much power, authority, and fear to their name they can do whatever they want to anything and have no repercussions. It is also what you are Phantom, I can feel power flowing off you in waves." He finished when we got to the cave.

I looked into the caves darkness and dimmed my armors lighting "Nothing should act without consequence," I said thinking back to Dan and what he was capable of "There is always an unforeseen consequence to their actions. Know this Jak, if I really am as important as you say I am in this whole class system, then I will do all I can to make sure you and the rest of the pack are never harmed if I can help it." _Even if it kills me._

As we walked through the entrance and down the tunnels, we eventually came to where we would have been sleeping. It was a fairly large room, which had the blue crystals from before but they were not as blinding, more like a night light instead. I looked around the room and saw that there were multiple ledges of a part in the room, we both saw Lute and Mira huddled together sleeping soundly higher up on the cliffs. I looked at Jak and he pointed with his claw where I would sleep and where he is going, we were not talking as to not wake up them. I nodded and floated up to the highest ledge, while Jak went to the one to the right of his siblings. I had lied down when I saw something fly in front of me and indent on the wall, I got up to check it out.

It was one of Jak's stone blades that was stuck in the wall signed _Goodnight Phantom from Jak._ I looked down from my ledge towards Jak, he looked up towards me, and I nodded. When that was all said and done I finally laid down on my paws and fell asleep.

Perspective Change, Neil in Dreamscape.

 _Where am I,_ I thought as I was just floating around in a black empty space. Suddenly I started falling through the space and I landed on an island. It looked like it had trees and a Mountain but it feels off. I jumped around I don't feel the pull of gravity like I normally would when jumping and I actually just floated back down. I actually looked at my cloths and saw that I was back in my riding gear, and I was STANDING! I closed my eyes for 5 seconds and opened them and nothing changed. I breathed in deeply feeling air entering my lungs, but there was also something else, something calming in the air as well. I looked down and felt the grass, or at least tried to as my hand passed right through it. "What is this place?" I questioned to no one in particular.

I walked forwards towards the trees and put my hand on them; they phased through slightly but then stopped suddenly. I pulled my hand out of the tree, the weird part of that was that I could only feel the tree after my hand phased through it. "Ok, this is getting weird." I said confused. I continued walking forwards and when I passed through some bushes, I walked straight through them. I don't know how long I was walking for but eventually I came to the base of the mountain, but something seemed familiar about it. I saw that there was a cave opening but suddenly I heard growling. I looked more towards the center of the cave when I saw eyes, BRIGHT GREEN EYES staring back at me, then suddenly I saw more dark green, random places glowed and showed me it's outl- _Oh no, oh god I need to run_ , _I-I can't move my legs._ I was frozen in place in front of the thing that killed my best friend.

It was staring at me, when suddenly it lunged at me, green aura encasing its claws. I finally got the strength to move my legs and ran back into the forest, with it on my tail. I continued to run before tripping and falling, I looked behind me and it vanished. I shook my head multiple times, I tried to push myself back up onto my legs but they wouldn't stay, I then looked over to the side and saw…. My wheelchair. I crawled over to it and pulled myself up into it and when I was strapped in, I started rolling my way through the forest occasionally being stuck on some branches and rocks. I came upon the same cave but it seemed different as if it had been abandoned for some time. I didn't want to chance it so I kept rolling until I came upon the battlefield. As if I was watching a movie, I was on the sidelines watching the entire encounter. Then I saw something happen, the whole place warped around me and I was in a cave. With IT in here as well, with also three Beowolves. I suddenly realized that they were the ones that escaped us. I saw the larger one carry the smaller one further into the cave when they were right in front of me; I panicked and wanted to run before I was caught however, they just walked right through me. I finally realized what was happening. _My semblance allows me to look into the memories of my opponent but as I found out it didn't work on the Grimm, so why now, wait my semblance is unstable when I am sleeping and whoever is on my mind I will see their memories as if I was actually there whenever I am asleep._ I wheeled myself forwards and got really close to It and the other Smaller Beowulf that was in the middle of the entrance. I suddenly could hear something, " **She-She- Mommy, when I looked back to see if they were following us I saw her get decapitated by a bright orange flash while the monsters were just laughing and smiling.** " The voice sounded like a little kid but when I looked around all I could see were the two of them, suddenly the Beowulf was pulled into the things fur, I wheeled around to look at it and I saw something I thought was impossible, the Grimm was crying into the things chest. I heard it again **"Y-Y-You will protect us right Phantom, please tell me you will keep us safe?"** I finally found out that it was the Beowulf that was speaking, _Wait that thing has a name, it said its name was Phantom, the phantom Grimm, that sounds cool actually, but these things have lives, they all do, we have been killing children! Fucking Children, I swear to not kill another Grimm ever again._ Then I heard another voice, this one of a teenage boy, and it could have only come from one source. " **Of course I will protect the last of your family, I will make sure no more harm falls to your brother and sister but now let's go see if I can prevent them from passing out again.** " That voice was of a kid about 18 or so. Suddenly the place warped again this time I was back on the battlefield with the Beowulves, Older Brother I will assume. Along with Phantom it was at the end of the battle, I saw myself on my bike with Xera driving off. I then saw the Beowulf jump and with great accuracy and precision grabbed onto Yurin and dragged her to the ground, I then saw Otis, impaled on the tail of Phantom. He said something then I heard it, " **As you wish MONSTER!"** I saw the waves of energy leave its maw and crash into everything else; suddenly I was warped back to the Beowulf holding down Yurin. **"Phantom I caught the one that killed Mom, what do you want to do."** Said the Beowulf that was holding her down. Phantom then said **"I am done with killing for the day, but I know how she will suffer"** I was scared at what was about to happen to Yurin, somehow Yurin was actually able to hear the Grimm, which she said "How can you talk, you are just a stupid Grimm?" Then Phantom bit back at her with the vilest tone imaginable **"At least we don't go around using the decapitated head of a mother to traumatize their children!"** he screamed and then using pure power alone make Aura Bonds that turned into crystal/ice binding Yurin to the ground, then I heard something, the howls of Wolves. Suddenly I was back at the entrance to the cave. The memory over and I was still in the Dream. Suddenly I heard growling behind me, I looked over my shoulder and saw Phantom staring at me tail raised for impalement. "Why do you kill our kind?" Even though I knew the answer, I wanted to hear it for myself. Before it went, black and I felt the pain I heard Phantom say, **"Because you attacked first"**

Setting Change, Neil awake

I bolted awake, cold sweat running down my body, I was breathing heavily as if I had a fever and it feels like my aura exhausted itself while I was sleeping. I looked around rapidly and saw that I was in a room. I heard a door open and the light turn on; in front of me was Xera's uncle Taiyang Xiao long, He was a tall muscular man with blond hair in a brown vest and blue jeans. "Hey Neil, you doing ok you look like you've seen a ghost." He joked, "Well my semblance activated, by the way can I talk to you for a bit in private, the things I've seen have changed my outlook on a lot of things." He looked at me for a couple seconds and then nodded, he then pulled my wheelchair to the bed and I sat down in it. He wheeled my out of the room, and towards the kitchen.

"Everyone else is sleeping like a rock, I came in to check on you when I heard you mumbling and then you bolted awake. To be honest you looked like you were having a nightmare, but you also said that dream was using your semblance so what was so bad?" He asked and to be honest I don't really know if he would understand but I am going to try anyway. "Well it is kind of a long story; do you have anything to drink?" I told/asked. He nodded and walked to the fridge, grabbing two sodas out of the door, after he sat down and handed one of them to me, I began my story.

Time Skip 2 hours later

"That is what happened, from when we went out on the mission, to right before I fell asleep." I finished telling him how life had been and even retold the story of the incident recounting details that I didn't mention at all to ironwood. "To be honest, that Grimm, it sounds like something out of a fiction novel but I believe you." He stated as if it was nothing to be worried about. I blinked once, twice, and then finally said, "Just like that, I would have thought that you would have brushed it off as nothing." I was not expecting this.

"Well, this thing…it sounds like you are spouting crazy nonsense, but then again, something out of a horror story already took away Summer from me and the kids, so hearing yet another Grimm appearing and it is this powerful, it just logical sense." He said with a downcast expression. "Well the reason I told you about the situation is because, my semblance showed me some of its memories." I replied and because I could see its memories showed that it has a soul and it also showed me that the Grimm were just retaliating, we attacked them first, and now we hunt them for sport, they probably just want to be left alone. I looked up at Tai and he was looking at me with this weird confused expression. "Neil your semblance only works on people; it can't work on Animals or Grimm, only beings with the higher brain power to match humans."

"That is what makes this dream confusing." I paused for several seconds, when I didn't hear a question from Tai I continued. "This Grimm, it was able to speak, I heard its voice…and those of the other Beowulves. It had a name, Phantom, and I saw a Grimm cry, they were young, children even. Tai these things have lives, just like you and me. Even when we first met them, they didn't attack at all, instead ignoring us until we attacked." It's just like he said, we did attack first. I looked up from my soda, I looked at Tai when he suddenly got up and went to…Qrow's wine cabinet. He grabbed two bottles of red wine and poured two glasses. He then said, "If what you say is true, then we can't kill any more Grimm, Neil I have known you for years and I know that you wouldn't lie about this, so I guess all we can do is just quit our jobs." Tai already has enough money to retire 12 times over, ridiculous pay for huntsman academy teacher. So he can quit whenever he wants, for me however. _I guess I can quit, but I need to see more, I need to find a way to stop the hunting, I need to meet Phantom._

 **Ok People that is a wrap.**

 **Sorry that this one is so short but I don't have a lot of time now a days and life just decided to f*ck me over every way to Sunday, but anyway I will upload within the upcoming weeks but I have finals in a few days and I need to study but I will upload before Christmas eve ok.**

 **Again sorry this is so short but if I could, I would make this longer but you people deserve an update for being patient end even though this may be a bad one please review what you think is going to happen. Maybe I will add on the chapter to this one to make it longer anyways here you go.**


	9. The Deadly Scythe

**10,000-view bonus chapter, thanks for like the story so much, here is another of those battle scenes you love so much.**

 **Rage**

 _Thoughts or Flashback_

Dialogue

Perspective Change Salem

I was sitting on my Throne, in the morning waiting for a plan to come into my head; I needed to figure out how to destroy the Phantom Grimm. Suddenly I got an idea.

"Scythe, come here now!" I screamed into the space of which was my home. I was not only ticked off that another three attempts to bring back my torture dummy had failed, but also that Phantom now thinks of himself as a hero. I then heard the sound of hoof beats. Soon my esteemed Reaper himself appeared. He was the Chief of my exterminators, but also my favorite of the Reapers. I named him Scythe because when he was 15 years old, I made him go through an experiment and made him mutate, the resulting mutation caused him to grow two scythes each, out of his back and forearms. Which he can control like his normal arms, stretching and slashing with all six of his ligaments to better his chances in a battle.

When he mutated, his horse body gained multiple layers of black armored plates on his legs sides and neck. He also gained rows of sharp teeth in his horse's mouth. He also gained armor on his upper chest, arms, and an extra row of horns on his head. "What do you need, my mistress?" he asked in the voice of a teenager, however he is 23 right now. "There is a defector, he has decided to give those unworthy of my time a name." I told him sternly. He then looked taken aback, however only for a second. "What is his breed?" he asked with a slightly disturbed look on his face. "He is a Grimm that evolved without my knowledge, he calls himself Phantom and so far he has given names to three Beowolves and 2 king Tijintus, but worst of all he seems to able to use his own power to create what prevents humans from being eradicated, AURA."

He started shuffling around the room, clearly getting anxious for a good fight. "Where is he?" Time to have some fun. "He is in the East Dragon continent, in a cave located to the south part of the island, next to a stream. However, I want you to stalk them, figure out their movements and kill them one by one." I loved the thought of Scythe tormenting them slowly. "To find him just follow the waves of radiating power." He nodded and waited knowing that he was not dismissed yet. "To complete this mission you must bring me the head of this Phantom Grimm. Scythe you are dismissed."

He nodded again and started galloping out of the palace, However it took him longer than normal to reach the portal as it took him 20 minutes to reach it, I saw him leap through the portal I set my sights on how to get back my torture dummy and something else. _Should I get something for my daughter this Sunday, I mean her birthday is in 3 days' time, but what could I get her. Maybe a stuffed toy and cake._

I shook those thoughts out of my head and headed down to get the punishment if Scythe fails me.

Perspective Change, Lute, afternoon in forest.

 _Where is that stupid ball?_ I thought as I was walking through the forest, Mira, Me, and Phantom were playing fetch with a ball of cold stone, it must have rolled out here. Suddenly I felt a disturbance further in. I started to turn around when I felt something behind me. I quickly jumped forwards scared out of my mind. I whipped around to see. _Oh my Dust, is that an elder Reaper_?! I then heard it speak while opening its claw up to show the ball. "Here, was this yours?" he spoke with a calming teenage voice however, with his features I think I am just hearing things. "Um, y-yeah that is, thank you Councilor, what is your name?" I asked as I took the ball back into my claw. I looked up at him and he looked confused before clearing his throat and speaking "How did you know young one?, but to answer your question, my name in Scythe."

"Well, I knew from your features, Councilman Scythe. You look super strong, but I am not sure if you are as strong as Phantom." I answered and I thought I saw him flinch before he spoke. "Really, where is he right now, I would like to meet him soon." He said with what seemed genuine honesty. "Well he is back at the cave now; I was just running out here to grab the ball we were playing with." He nodded seemingly understanding before saying. "How about we go into a clearing before talking any further, I can barely see you." I nodded my head and we started to walk to the field where we hunt sometimes.

It took us 3 minutes but we got there, and then he asked me his next question. "How did you meet Phantom in the first place?" _Ok that is an easy one_. "Well he saved us, when our old pack had been killed off by monsters, Mira, my little sister, was shot in the leg and started losing a lot of blood. However we then met Phantom, who went out of his way to bring us to a cave and proceeded to go out with Jak, my older brother, to grab supplies. Apparently they were attacked by hunters but Phantom was able to fight them off almost all on his own, with one to two assists from Jak." I stopped to take a breath, "Then when he came back the first thing he did was not gloat about killing a monster. He went straight to work patching up my sister and from then on, he has been our alpha and has protected us, kept us happy and safe, and even was able to get us a new home." I finished and looked at Scythe and saw him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then for some reason he made a grimace. "Do you have a name?" he asked. "Yes my name is Lute, they named me that because I can sing a beautiful melody." I said maybe a little too prideful.

He looked down at me and asked. "So do you want to be like Phantom?" _Well time to tell the truth_. "While Phantom is so awesome I want to be like Sa'vage the Beowulf. Legend says he was one of the first savior Grimm behind the Queen; he was able to kill 100 monsters in one night, but not through brute strength, instead through traps and tactics. He toppled trees to squash them, used a substance that was stretched to make a catapult, made tripwires and boulder traps, he used howls to terrify them, used their own paranoia against them, all to save his pack. He even thought so far ahead that when more came to destroy him he used a different setup and placed that down **BEFORE** the first invasion. Combine that he was just six when he did. This shows that when your family is in danger, you have to trap your enemies and let them destroy themselves." I spoke of great admiration for him; he was my idol after all.

"Really, you know I think Sa'vage would have been proud of that determination, so very proud." Scythe spoke with great admiration as well. "Considering that he was also a Peasant when he did that and he jumped to hero, it is very impressive. However I think you should head back to your cave now, it is almost dark out." He said while standing up and turning around to walk away. _Aww man but I wanted to keep talking with a council member; well there is always next time._ "Ok, see ya later Scythe." I said while waving my claw at him he then turned around when he heard me. "See you later…Lute." He said while smiling and waving his claw back. Then I put the ball into my mouth and started running back to the cave. _I hope we are having Elk for dinner._

Perspective Change, Scythe

 _They are Orphans; Phantom is just taking care of Orphans._ I thought while walking through the forest, I was trailing at a distance for the Beowulf, _I had the perfect chance to kill him, yet I couldn't because he was an Orphan._ While I was trailing after, I think his name was Lute; I let my mind wander and suddenly remembered the human in the glass cage. The other lord Grimm that was in there, told me something. She told me if I find Phantom to tell him "Fenton Lives, he is being held captive by the queen." _Is this Fenton, the kid in the cage, is he important to Phantom, and was that for an advantage or a warning?_

I shook my head and just continued walking after him till suddenly I felt power, so much power that it almost matched the queen, almost like a King of Grimm but that is impossible, or is it? The power was radiating off something in the distance like waves. I moved closer but stealthily, it took a minute but I finally came upon the cave and I saw a Grimm I had not seen before. It looked like a cross between a Beowulf and Dragon; it had a long wiping tail and long claws that looked extremely sharp and an upright figure almost looking as if he was looking down on them. When I was closer, I could finally hear their conversation.

"Lute you have been missing all day, where were you, we were about to eat without you." Phantom said with a slightly scolding tone. "I am sorry Phantom, but I went to get the ball back, however, that is not the fun part, I just met one of the elder reaper council members, he looked really strong and he was asking to meet you." He finished in one breath, I then saw another Grimm start to walk out of the cave, and it was an older Beowulf, although not by much. It then spoke with a voice of slight authority. "Wait did you say you saw one of the council members here?" He asked with a slightly confused voice. "Yes his name was Scythe." Lute said with a tone of confidence.

The expression of the older Beowulf changed so drastically you would think it had a heart attack. "Lute that was not a council member that was her Cruelness's top exterminator, and if he was asking for Phantom." He then looked up and saw me. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE NOW!" He screamed and with that the two Beowulf's ran inside terrified.

Phantom though didn't, he stayed outside and was scanning everything, suddenly he closed his eyes and breathed when black smoke was leaving his mouth. Then he looked at me and saw me with wide eyes. I stepped out of the shadows, horse half growling and kicking. Suddenly his eyes glowed Bright Green with power and just stared at me, his armor was also glowing and I got a full force of pressure put on me from the radiating force I was up against. No matter I have survived my queen's experiments this means nothing to me. I will defeat this defector, for my queen, and for my Son.

Perspective change, Phantom

 _How dare he terrify my family_ , I thought to myself, I was staring down this attacker when suddenly my armor glowed brightly and I felt something enter me. I then heard a voice though it was quiet but I would never forget that voice. _Someone please save me_ , Fenton. I looked back up at the exterminator, named Scythe, I focused on him and made a duplicate to stand in my original place while I turned invisible and flew above him. When he charged and threw a claw forwards to slice it in half, I dismissed it forcing it to make a cloud of dust, and I dropped from the sky with an Ecto-empowered claw straight down onto Scythe when suddenly one of the bone scythes on his back came flying at me. I created a duplicate to take the blow and I reabsorbed it right as it was hit, negating the damage. I saw another coming and slashed my claw against it when I saw another so I swapped with another duplicate and fell to the ground. I breathed and remembered the talk I had earlier with Jak.

" _Maybe you can fake out enemies." Said Jak. "What do you mean?" I asked confused. I looked at him and he then pointed at two drawings that he had made with a stone dagger. "Maybe you can use those duplicates you can create to fake out the enemy and make them overestimate your speed by dismissing them on the ground to create a dust cloud. Then by allowing a duplicate to take the blow you would have taken then reabsorb it immediately after it make them think that they can't damage you." Jak said._

I was knocked out of my daydream by a claw almost slashing me across the eye. When I looked straight, he was looking extremely irritated that he could not seem to damage me. "Hold still." He said in an irritated voice. _Time to bluff._ "What's wrong? Can't hit me?" I taunted while dodging two more scythes, they then started coming more frequently. I then started running towards the forest hoping for him to follow me, and follow he did. He was running and swinging his arms and scythes all over the place trying in vain to hit me. I stopped when were far enough in and empowered my tail like a blade and started to have some fun as well. I then started to block and attack back, but not with the deadly force, I was using against the humans, rather mock hits and using just enough force and momentum to block the scythes and claws, suddenly he charged and the horse head then tried to bite me using its serrated teeth. I jumped out of the way and decided to try that out. I then used a duplicate as a distraction when I made it do a dust dash (hey that sounds cool) and I chomped down onto Scythe's leg, not enough to break the skin but enough to grab on, then I swung my head to the right and threw Scythe over into a tree so hard it snapped the redwood in half. _Hey thanks, that cracked my neck,_ I thought thankfully. Time to start messing with him again.

I decided to run in circles around him; however, that was an error on my part as a flailing claw hit me, I could feel something wet running down my back. I looked behind me and saw that I had three jagged slashes across my back, and I was bleeding. "*pant* got you, so are *pant* you going to stop running and fight *pant*." He said while looking extremely out of breath. I then felt my healing factor kick in, and I think he saw it as well, as I saw his eyes go wide inside his helmet. "Y-Y-Your healing, how are you healing. That is impossible." I then created a duplicate to run while I turned invisible; I looked up and saw that they were almost ready.

" _Phantom I have an idea." Said Lute, I had just been done talking with Jak about my powers and how I could fool my enemies and make them overestimate my powers. "What is it Lute?" I questioned. He then looked at me with a large grin. "What if we started creating traps around the cave? You know to not only stop Monsters from finding us, but also to catch our food better." He said. "Nice idea Lute, that is really clever, are trying to be more like your role model Sa'vage?" Jak said. Sa'vage, I wonder who that is, well I like Lute's idea. "Do you need some help" I looked to the right and saw Yin-Yang, Prince, and Mira looking at us with determination. "Wait how will we know if we can out run the traps when they go off, we need a timer or something." Prince expressed his worries. "Don't worry, me and Phantom are the fastest of us, we can test triggering them no problem." Mira said, and she sure is. On a race between her and me, she was able to keep up with my 80 mile per hour sprint no problem and just barely won, only because I let her win of course. "Ok then let's go set them up." Yin exclaimed._

I leapt ahead still leading Scythe around in circles, I saw the signal of a small stone dagger being sent into large redwood tree. I went back to the ground and reabsorbed my duplicate while I continued running back towards the Cave but through a side entrance that led to a cavern. I felt another scythe pierce my back but I couldn't slow down. I saw Lutes signal of a small fire in the corner and ran down a corridor towards the first trap. It was a timed speed trap, as soon as the Vine tripwire was triggered you only have 5 seconds to make it down the hall before you would are pelted with stone daggers, however they are not so sharp that they would kill but they would still hurt. I looked down and saw the wire and I took an extra big step over it and saw out of the corner of my eye that he stepped on it. I sprinted forwards and ran down the tunnel extremely fast when I was at the end I stopped and turned around just in time to see him rear up in pain when a bunch of stone daggers pierced into his skin and between his bone plate armor. "You will pay for that." He said menacingly. "Oh what was that, I couldn't hear you, can you come a little closer please," I said before laughing and continuing down the hall I could just hear behind me. "You little pest, I will bring your head before our all-powerful queen." Before I turned a corner, I heard Prince's signal. A noise that sounded just like bone grinding against stone.

This next trap is quite funny, if you failed to make it out of the tunnel in time, bags hanging from the ceiling would spill with animal guts and liquid fat. Making it not only extremely slippery but also quite funny to watch, as I found out when I accidently slipped on this one and could not get up until I went intangible, I needed a bath afterwards though. I triggered the trap myself by stepping on the tripwire and zoomed down again before I heard something slip and fall. I looked behind me to see Scythe struggling to stand and looking quite pissed off. The last one was up here, it was Yin-Yang's and my personal favorite, we were able to create a concoction of a red tree sap, animal fat, and a small batch of green Ecto-Foam becoming a peach colored slime, it is soo sticky that I couldn't get out for a full day and everyone needed to get me out. I could turn intangible slightly, but I couldn't actually get out of the outer layer of Ecto-Foam, The trap (which was a catapult) launches the substance at the attackers forcing them to be still if it hit them trapping them against the ground. It is so sticky that the only way to get it off was through a nice long bath under the waterfall nearby.

I needed to run the fastest I had ever gone or else I would be stuck as well, I could hear him catching up with me, I needed to create more space. Therefore, I created a duplicate to jump on him for a second before turning invisible, making the illusion of extreme speed and doing exactly what I planned, getting more distance and causing him to stumble into the line of fire. I looked back and smiled as I saw him to become submerged in the peach colored slime. "Ah, what is this, I can't move." He said while struggling. I then heard the sound of running from behind me. I turned around to see Mira, Lute and Jak jumping onto me and causing me to fall onto the floor while they all embraced me. I also saw Prince coiled around Yin-Yang while they were looking at me with happy expressions. "We didn't know if it would really work, it really did." Lute said as he got off me and walked over to Scythe, all of his scythes were stuck to his back, his legs caked in the stuff, his arms crossed across his chest and there was some of the gunk in the horse's mouth. "How dare you go against the will of the queen, you all will be sent back to the pile for this!" Screamed Scythe, when yin-Yang slithered over and smacked him off the top of his head, as a mother would for a trouble making kid. "Calm down, how about you tell us why you are here and we will let you go." Said Yin in a scolding tone. "Calm down! The queen ordered his death, he is giving names to those the queen deems unworthy and for that you all should die." He screamed

 _I have had enough of this_. I got up off the ground while Jak and Mira both got off me, walked over to him, and using a small part of my ghostly wail to amplify my voice. "You can say what you want about me but if you dare threaten my family again, I don't care if you are a fellow Grimm, **I WILL ESCOURT YOU TO THE DEPTHS OF HELL MYSELF**." He then shrieked back, horrified, scared, and hopefully willing to calm down. Suddenly he then said something that set me off and I could only see red. "Then does the name Danny Fenton mean anything to you?" He said in a snarky tone.

Perspective Change Jak

One second Phantom was completely fine, the next he was next to the edge of the Ravine with Scythe dangling by his neck and Phantoms eyes Blood red, even more so then our normal eyes. His voice was also quite demonic as well. **"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM, TELL ME OR I WILL MAKE GOOD ON MY PROMISE AND THROW YOU DOWN THERE MYSELF."** I don't know if the world decided to help him out or if the waves of power and rage radiating off him did it, but suddenly the ground of the Ravine burst with Magma and Fire. "Phantom calm down, he can't answer when you are squeezing his neck like that." I said as Scythe looked like he was losing consciousness from lack of air. Phantom then suddenly threw Scythe so hard he made a crater into the side of an Iron Ore Deposit. While Scythe was coughing, Phantom powered up his tail and made it go extremely close to Scythes head so much so the tip was just touching his nose. Scythe finally spoke up, "OK, OK I WILL TALK JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME." He screamed in fear. Phantom then slashed his tail down and I thought he just killed Scythe but I saw he just stabbed his tail right next to his head. He then slashed through the clumps sticking to his leg and arms but leaving his scythes attached. "Might as well make yourself comfortable because you are going to be here for a while." Phantom said in a cold tone, what had happened to my pack leader all of a sudden. "Watch yourself though, if I find even one of them hurt when I get back, then you are going into the Lava." Phantom said again and if it could be possible, an even colder tone.

He then walked into the literal wall and disappeared. I heard the shuffling of movement behind me; I looked over my shoulder and saw that Scythe was getting up off the ground, and walking towards where Phantom just walked through the wall. "I am not the only one that just saw that am I?" He asked the group, I looked around at everyone and the only ones that were surprised as well were Prince and Yin-Yang. Then I heard Prince ask, "Is Phantom a God?" I then was the one to answer for them, "No he is not a god, he is a Hero." They then looked at me; Scythe then started walking before asking, "Do you happen to know the way out of here. I know I have to talk but can I do it in someplace more comfortable." Yang then said, "Yes this way follow us, but keep your arms down." She said with a glare. "Please, I wouldn't dare try to harm you; I don't want to see that…Being mad again." Scythe replied. All the while I could only think _. I hope Phantom is ok._

Perspective Change, Phantom

 _God damn it, How does he know about him, Danny is Dead, nobody but Jak should know about him._ After my outburst I went flying, using anything to let out my built up anger. I landed on the ground a good 50 miles from the cave. I turned towards a nice large tree, about 10 feet wide and then punched the damn thing with an Ecto-empowered punch, which knocked it down and partially uprooted the thing. I started running forward until I saw a lake; I then switched to my cytokinesis and shot a beam of ghost ice at the lake, which caused it to be flash frozen instantly. I looked at the lake for about 3 minutes doing nothing but seething in anger. I found solace in my creativity when I used my ghost ice to create a bunch of ice sculptures of different enemies Fenton and me had faced in the past (although about five of them were the Box Ghost) I then powered up my Ghost Stinger and created a current so strong that conducted through the ice and caused all the sculptures to glow Bright green before they exploded into millions of fragments.

" _ **Well, what do we have here? Another temper tantrum?"**_ Said a voice I knew all too well. After that hallucination a couple days ago, he has always been lingering beside me. I looked to the right and saw Danny, well Demon Danny actually; I've started thinking about calling him that from now on. _**"Aw, you are not surprised to see me."**_ He said with a downcast expression, he then flipped upside down, now with a disturbing smile on his face. _**"Well aren't you going to scream at me again, say I am not real, or really anything that will cause everything to look at you like you are crazy?"**_ He asked again confused, this time sounding genuine. "What is there to be surprised about? I know you are not real, just a fractured version of my psyche, most likely at the pain and grief about my kills." I deadpanned. _**"Aw you found me out, although I wouldn't say that I am your grief, after all every time you kill you enjoy it. Don't even try to deny it, I am you after all. In addition, we are doing it in the name of Grimm kind."**_ He declared without even batting an eye. He then disappeared and when I stated to walk back to the cave he reappeared behind a tree and said _**"So why did you spare that Reaper anyway, it is not like he is better than those monsters we killed? In fact I think he may have killed more, we could smell the blood and essence on his hands and scythes, even his hooves reeked of the stuff."**_ He questioned. I looked at him and he was just floating beside me, hands behind his head and sideways, almost as if he was laying down. _**"We would have no repercussions about it, and even those traps were designed to leave the attackers at you mercy. He is obviously lying about me, possibly a fluke chance at saying that specific name. After all, we have not seen any evidence that the ghost zone was even connected to this place, that's not even considering the fact that we don't know how we got here ourselves?"**_ _Well most of the time I have not been thinking about that part, I am alive; I have a purpose, and the power to go through with it._ "Why would he lie, more specifically why would he say that name specifically to enrage me to the point of seeing red? It makes no logical sense for him to do that unless he had a death wish."

" _ **Maybe he did? You never know what goes through people's heads sometimes."**_ He said before disappearing and I started running. _I guess he is correct, I didn't know what was going on in Scythes mind._ I soon came back upon the entrance to the cave but I did a quick look around and saw that multiple trees and rocks had been cut down when I continuously was evading the attacks. I even saw that a 20-foot wide great oak had been cut completely in half from the center down, stump and all. I even saw that some of the holes from when Scythe had stabbed down at me with either his arms or Scythes and saw that from eyesight alone looked about 3 feet deep. _Well that is enough of looking at the lawn; I can straighten it up later._

I walked through the entrance and walked down the hall to the Dining Room where I could smell the fresh blood of elk. I started running and when I dashed into the room, I ended up bumping into something or rather someone and knocking us both to the ground. I looked up to see Scythe was in the room eating with everyone else although it was a considerably big bull elk, when I looked over I saw he was splitting it with Yin-Yang. We both stared at each other for a long time, I was the first one to break eye contact but he was the first to break the silence. "Look I am sorry, about attacking you and your family. I am ready to talk if you want." He said with what sounded like genuine honesty.

I was not sure if I could forgive him yet. Yet I said, "How about we finish eating first?" I looked him square in the eye, glaring. I saw him flinch back and I suddenly felt guilty for continuing to torment him without knowing the full story. I walked over to the rest of the pack. Prince, Mira, and Lute were splitting another elk with each other, Jak was sitting on the ground waiting for me with his half of the elk and my half was right next to him. I sat down sighing, and started to eat. The meat was diffidently juicy and tender. We figured out to use the red crystals to heat up, roast the meat for more nutrients, and flavor. Not only that but I had found a couple bee hives and extracted the honey and heated it along with the honey and using a brazening method using my Telekinesis we were able to create marvel of wonder that we were eating. I then heard from across the room a conversation; I made a duplicate to eavesdrop on it, considering it was between Yin-Yang and Scythe.

"How did you generate this much flavor in the meat?" Scythe asked gob-smacked it seemed at how good and tender the meat was. "To be honest with you, we don't know, Phantom actually made this; he said he was following the recipes that he was able to read out of human writing tablets called books." Said Yang, "You should really eat more, you have only had half of the morsel I gave you." Continued Yin. Scythe then looked down and I swear I could hear his stomach rumbling more. "Thanks but no thanks, I don't want the queen to find out I have been eating a lot. She wants us to remain thin so she can continue to experiment if we can still hunt down her enemies while being malnourished." He spoke with pain in his voice. I was extremely shocked by this development. I then was suddenly shown a flash of a memory; it was of Fenton eating raw meat out of the freezer to survive, he was extremely malnourished because his parents didn't bother to cook for him, only themselves and Jazz. I then dismissed that duplicate and found myself growling.

"Phantom are you ok?" Asked Jak. Snapping out of my angry daze at the queen, I realized that I had finished eating and was sharpening my teeth and claws on the bones with the other Beowulves. I looked up at him and whispered. "I was eavesdropping on Yin-Yang, and Scythes conversation, I hate the queen more now." I then got up off the ground walked over to Scythe, grabbed more of the meat from the baked meat and stuffed it into the face of his horse half, which greedily cobbled it down. "Scythe, when talking and living in our home, I don't care if you are the enemy, you will not be malnourished, so finish eating. I will be waiting in the hall." I told him sternly while looking at me with both fear and confusion. I walked outside of the room and waited in the hall.

It took only 5 more minutes of waiting for Scythe to finish, along with everyone else. I brought him to another room in the cave, it is as I would designate as the talk room. Multiple cliffs and places to sit or rest even a couple stalactites for Yin-Yang and Prince to coil around. I walked to the far side while I motioned Scythe to sit down in the center. "So Scythe please answer the first question how do you about the name DANNY FENTON. Don't spare any details." I looked at him, seeing him shrink in fear at the tone I used. Everyone else was confused (besides Jak) at that being, my first question but they didn't question it. "Well I actually don't really know who he is. However, a Grimm that is always around this Human in a Glass cage that protects him, it told me to tell you that Danny Fenton is being held captive by the queen."

Suddenly, I felt a surge of power and saw a ripple. Almost like a ghost portal opening in front of us. Then what was on the other side terrified everyone else. It was a pale human, she had a bone like crown fused to her head, a black gown, and blood red eyes. I immediately knew what or WHO this was. Jak and Yin-Yang both then confirmed it when they screamed in fear. "THE QUEEN!" I felt the power behind this portal. She then spoke.

"Scythe, I was just coming to check on you but you decided to betray me. This is unacceptable and now you will be punished most cruelly." She spoke. Then she pulled us a really smaller version of Scythe, right down to the knives coming out of his back. "SON!" I heard Scythe cry in fear. I then saw her pull out a black dagger.

"Daddy, w-w-w-what is going on? I-I-I-I'm scared." Said the little Reaper quivering in fear. "Son, Salem, my queen, please don't do this, he is all I have left after you sent my Parents back to the Pile. I'm begging you, HE IS JUST A KID!" Scythe scrambled for any way to get Salem to stop. "Then, you should not have failed me." She simply said.

"Son, just close your eyes, please keep them closed until I tell you to." Scythe told his son as calmly as he could. The baby Reaper then nodded and closed his eyes even though the shivers of his fear were clearly visible. When I saw the knife go closer to the neck of it I tried jumping through the portal…only to be thrown right back out. I looked on in horror to see Salem slowly dragged the dagger across the Reapers neck, cutting it open and letting its blood pool, leaving wet stains on the small body. She then tossed it onto the floor like a piece of discarded trash. Then a crunch was audible. Like one would hear when eating. I heard flesh being teared off, and of bones being crunched. I just heard SOMETHING EAT THE BABY REAPER AFTER SHE THREW IT AWAY ONTO THE FLOOR INFRONT OF HER.

I then sceamed with everyone else the first thing that came to our minds. " **YOU MONTHERFUCKING BITCH."** We chorused.

 **Ok people that is a wrap. Nice job today lets clean up and show up next week. I hope that this chapter lives up to your standards and also happy new year. This took a long time to write but hopefully the next one will come out in a month or sooner but anyway see you soon.**


	10. Comfort, Embarrassment, and Regret

**Hey everyone**

 **So I accidently forgot to add in the responses to the reviews last chapter, so I will be putting them in this chapter instead along with the couple I got from chapter 9, also please people review more please, I want to hear your feedback and opinions on the various chapters and reaction and it might motivate me to get these chapters out faster. Another reason I am slow with uploading. I am having a lot of trouble right now with Parents and my dog dying over Christmas and I am still feeling the repercussions of that. So I will try my best to finish the next two chapters and post them within a week of each other, but it might take longer or shorter with the remaining chapters. Anyway on to the reviews.**

 **Greer123: Not quite yet, you will see.**

 **Midnight49: Hold your horses I still need to type a couple more chapters first then we will see.**

 **Max (side note are you the same Max from chapter 6, nice to see you again if you are): Anyway, we will have to wait and see, although I enjoy the enthusiastic ideas.**

 **Tenuem: Hope you get better dude and thanks here is the magical medicine you need to get better, another chapter.**

 **Naluforever3: Well here you go.**

 **Ok now onto the disclaimer**

 **Disclaimer: I only own this idea and story; I do not own Danny Phantom or RWBY they belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now this chapter is going to be a long one so please people Review so I can have a small conversation and know you people truly enjoy this story.**

 **Grimm voice to human ears/Fluffy speaking to Danny**

 _ **Rage**_

 _Thoughts_

Dialogue

Perspective Phantom

" _ **You Motherfucking Bitch**_ " We all shouted in unison. What has happened was horrible, and I couldn't stop it. I then ran once again, full speed at the portal of the evil Queen...only to bounce back out with more force, crashing into the far wall causing it to collapse on top of me. However, before it reached me, I turned intangible and walked out of the rocks, coming to a halt few steps forward, still growling in anger. "Phantom!" yelled Jak as he ran over to see if I was all right.

Suddenly, the voice of this witch came through the portal. "Scythe, this is the punishment you face for associating with traitors. Learn from this and if you kill them now, I may even let you come back with open arms." I got up off the ground to look towards Scythe; his fists were clenching with barley-contained rage, his hooves where pawing the ground aggressively and his face morphed into a glaring scowl towards his former ruler. He tried to harm her by launching a scythe through the portal but it rebounded and dug into the cold hard stone floor. He then growled out, seething in rage, " _ **You have just taken away the only thing that gave me meaning in my life and you expect me to COME BACK TO YOU, LIKE A HAPPY PRANCING PONEY!? YOU HAVE NO LEVERAGE TO CONTROL ME WITH NOW, AND I SWEAR I WILL FLAY YOUR SKIN BEFORE THROWING YOU INTO THE SALTIEST OCEAN TO MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU DID!**_ I decline, you sadistic sack of shit." I was just watching, completely silent at the rant Scythe was on and as he ranted, he continued to try to throw his scythes through the portal at least 8 more times.

Suddenly, he stopped, panting from the exertion, before something wet was falling from both his and the horse's face. He was crying, finally giving into his grief. Then we heard the Queen's voice again and she just sounded amused, "Well then, while I will be waiting for you to do that, in the meantime, Phantom Grimm." I looked at her again and she was pointing at me. "Stop this crusade of calling yourself a hero, you are just a worthless mistake of evolution and power. You damned fool, I will make sure you head back to the pile, might even get some entertainment as I tear apart your soul with my Godly Hands." She then opened her hand up, palm forward, and suddenly a beam of Black Energy launched towards me while saying, "Here, enjoy a small fraction of my power." I was able to put up an IceShield just in time, but even though I was reinforcing it with my Ecto-Energy, several cracks formed and kept growing; I was straining from holding the shield up when it finally shattered... I closed my eyes in anticipation of the pain but instead of the blast hitting me, I heard Salem cry out in pain and the beam went over my head. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a stone dagger sticking out of her hand, blood slowly seeping from it. She pulled it out and scanned the room, looking for the perpetrator. " _ **Which one of you INSOLENT DOGS threw that!?"**_

I looked over at Jak and he just smirked. Whispering, he asked sarcastically, "How did she know it was a dog?" Suddenly, she yelled out trying to get a sense of professionalism back into her stance and position "I will deal with you all later!" Then, the portal closed but not before Jak shot another dagger through and it stuck into the arm of her throne. I looked back over towards Yin-Yang and Prince, who were currently curled around the tallest stalactite trying to hide their presence. ( _Which seemed to have worked?_ ) Lute and Mira were up on the edge of the cliff, cowering in fear and holding each other.

After a brief silence, they all made their way back down and were looking at all of us with a mix of shock, awe, and disappointment ( _Yin-Yang's glare at us showed what she thought of that performance_ ) Mira and Lute were the first to break the silence, "Jak did you really, REALLY just throw a dagger at the Queen, not only once, BUT TWICE!?" They were ecstatic and Jak simply replied, "Hey I've always had a rebellious personality when it comes to authority figures." He stated proudly. "You mean when you 'rebelling against our pack's ban on eating squirrel and skunk." Lute said snickering. Jak then blushed a bright scarlet and stuttered through his response, which we all got a laugh out of. "H…h…h…how w…was I supp…supposed to know that they tasted terrible, I mean, weren't you curious about how they tasted?" Lute then smiled, "Yeah I was, until you came back after eating one, looking green and throwing up on a tree. I mean seriously, you need to calm down your impulses."

Looking back over towards Scythe; he was still laying on the ground from earlier, facing an empty stone wall. I walked over to him with Prince right behind me. He was just staring ahead into space, the lifelessness in his eyes, the complete hopelessness. The feeling resonated all too well with me. I placed my paw on his shoulder and when he turned his body to face me, I hugged him as well as Prince. He froze suddenly and then wrapped his arms around us, returning the hug. We all released the hug and he looked shocked. "Why…? I tried to kill you, why would you show sympathy to me?" He asked me, I just smiled and answered, "I know how it feels when you lose someone important to you, especially when you can't be with them in their final moments." He then looked thoughtful and whispered "…Danny Fenton?" I nodded somberly "Yes, he was my brother, even though he was a different species, we cared for each other like family."

Suddenly, Scythe rose to his feet with renewed vigor and said the three words that made my heart skip a beat. "Danny is alive." He stated with certainty. I looked at him and I felt tears of Joy threatening to spill through. Everyone else started walking towards us and Prince asked, "Scythe, would you like to join us?"

Scythe looked shocked and then his horse neighed while he smirked. "Sorry, but I have a better idea, I will be your field agent." I was confused and he noticed. "I can feel when the natural portals open up, allowing me to scout around Salem's Castle, and in the world, I should be able to find most of the generals easier, maybe even convince them to have an audience with you." I looked thoughtful at this but then asked "What does this have to do with Fenton?" Scythe then started explaining Danny's situation and state, Jak had to hold me down as I was getting filled with rage at what was happening to him, Scythe though continued on. "There are two problems with getting him out of the Castle. Problem one is that a natural portal can only stay open for 10-50 minutes, so the time gap is too short. An artificial portal is also impossible to make and keep hidden as she monitors everything constantly, including new portals." He was about continue, but Yin-Yang then interrupted with a concerned voice, "This seems extremely dangerous, why don't you just stay with us and we can live in peace?" Yin looked like she was really close to panicking, while Yang was trying to think of a reason to get Scythe to stay. "I appreciate the offer Yang, but I can take care of myself. I can also maneuver my way through her territory quite easily and you will need someone to watch over everyone with Phantom. They are children, correct?" He looked at Lute with a small smile.

"Lute, I'm glad I met you before attacking, even though I did deceive you. I had not known that Phantom was taking care of orphans like you." Lute then jumped onto Scythe hugging him tightly and saying "Its ok, I know what it's like to watch someone you love die right in front of you with you unable to do anything to help them. Besides, it looked like you needed another big hug." As soon as Lute finished his sentence, Scythe hugged back and simply replied, "Thank you Lute, thank you so much." _Maybe our enemies have more in common with us, then their leader. To turn an enemy to an ally though_ , _is another life spared. Well, it seems that we have a new member of the family._ I thought with a smile. Then, I thought back to the energy that Salem fired at me, it felt like ectoplasm, but different. It was so concentrated that it felt like she was firing a beam made of wailing souls at me. _Was it made from the actual souls of living beings or former ones...?_

I shuddered at the very idea, but was brought out of my thoughts by Mira jumping on my back. "Phantom are you ok? You seem sad." She asked in that innocent voice of a child. "I'm fine Mira, how are you doing?..." _No wait, stupid question_. "How about you go play with everyone else? I need to talk with Scythe for a bit." Mira went off, told Lute and Yin-Yang, in which they left outside with Prince without any worry. Jak stayed behind for a moment before looking at us with eyes of cold steel as he said, "Be careful Scythe, the Queen does not take kindly to those she deems as insects." And he then left, running after everyone else.

With me and Scythe still in the room, we both sat down (or rather he laid down on his horse legs while I sat down before we gained back an aura of seriousness. However, he looked curious so I just stated my obvious question first. "You said that there were two problems that we needed to worry about. What was the second problem that we cut you off on?" He then looked shocked that I asked that question without everyone here. "Why didn't you ask that while everyone else was in the room?" I thought about my next words just to make sure when I said them, I didn't sound like I doubted their abilities. "I don't want to scare them with the thought of charging into the queen's castle. If it comes down to it, I will storm the gates to Salem's castle alone if I have to, in order to get my brother back." I stated with determination. Scythe was looking at me with admiration then put his hand to his chin and looked at me. "Ok, I will tell you but it is hopeless anyway, not that I doubt your power or anything. Quite the contrary, I think you might rival the queen in power but some of her allies and servants are quite powerful themselves. I'm afraid you will be overwhelmed if you try to 'storm the gates' as you said." He took a breath then started listing off the people to watch out for and I kept a mental checklist for danger levels.

"The first one is the Loyal Scorpion known as Tyrian Callows. He is a scorpion Faunus that has no honor, fear, or mercy. The Neurotoxin in his tail is deadly enough to kill a man within 2 days, the pain though makes you wish you were dead sooner. His semblance is extreme agility and time perception, he can slow his perception of time down to a crawl, allowing him to dodge and weave between attacks, however he barely uses it because his psychotic nature makes him not as acute to his senses." _Ok psychotic nature makes him unpredictable and watch out for neurotoxin in tail, possibly cut it off to reduce effectiveness of surprise attacks and as for the speed, I probably won't be able to do the fake-out tactic I used on Scythe so I will have to alter my fighting style a bit._

I looked at him to continue and he nodded. "The next is Doctor Arthur Watts; he is an ingenious strategist and annalist. He has made multiple biological and mechanical enhancements to a lot of the exterminators, I should know, considering I am one." He then flexed his scythes as the goop had lost its adhesive, I could see that the 'bone' scythes on his back actually had what looked like a metal blade on the inside curvature, like metal was somehow fused into the molecular structure. I also noticed his armor was actually glossy, almost like an extremely thin layer of transparent metal was used to cover the bone. I was snapped out of my observation when he continued, "He really can't fight, focusing more on his inventions than actual combat, so he should be really easy to take down. That is, if he has not thought of something to counter you current abilities." _Ok, seems easy enough for now but I can't tell if he has some sort of counter for me already or not, I guess I am going to have to wait and see, I mean he made these modification to scythes biological body with mechanical substances, I have to expect the unexpected when I encounter him._

He then continued onto the next one. "The next one is Hazel Rainart, and was actually one of my few friends, I don't think he will consider me one now." He smirked and chuckled. "Hazel has the power to infuse dust (or the elemental crystals used to kill us) into his body. This increases his strength immensely, while adding fire blasts of elemental energy by using his Aura as a catalyst. His semblance is extremely tricky to get around, mainly because it is pain immunity. The only drawback is that if he runs out of aura, he will feel the full force of pain his body had been omitting for the fight." _Ok, that one is going to be a problem. Pain immunity is something I have never faced before and while I have faced off against elemental ghosts, that was with Danny helping me exploit their weaknesses. So, just thinking on the fly might not be effective, maybe, I need to find a way to combat against different dust types other than GhostIce._

He then scoffs at the air and then explains. "Sorry, but the last few shouldn't be a problem, but I will tell you anyway, and then, the big gun' as humans call it. Cinder Fall is a childish teen obsessed with getting people to fear her and will do anything to do so, however she is also very ineffective with 'rolling with the punches' when she can. So, if you can terrify her and/or overwhelm her, she will be taken down with ease." _Ok, that sounds really easy to incapacitate her but he is probably downgrading her abilities to seem less effective. Better, stay on my toes when fighting her just in case._ He then started up again after I nodded.

"The next, are Cinders two lackeys, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Mercury has two mechanical legs that double as shotguns, but if you can remove those, he will be at your mercy. Emerald though is a little more durable, considering she can create illusions to distract you, and her weapons are a mix between a chain sickle and gun. However, you can take her out of the fight if you severally injure Cinder, considering her attraction to her, she will stop fighting to save her." _Ok, I was not expecting him to say that, well I guess this Emerald has a major infatuation with Cinder, and Mercury just has two prosthetics. I am not sure how I feel attacking an amputee but I guess if I have to then I will. Some intangibility on his legs will incapacitate him immediately and for Emerald, just barely beat Cinder within an inch of her life._

He then looked terrified, but contained his composure enough to tell me the last one. "The most deadly of them all is our Queen herself. She has a direct connection to the Pile, or the place where we (as Grimm) go when we die. We evaporate completely when we are killed, and are transported to those black pools but Salem does not allow us to keep our memories of our past lives. She is also able to conjure up blasts of black energy from the Pool itself, which she even demonstrated. Considering our bodies are made of the stuff, we can't touch her. She has control over all of the black mass and that is why we couldn't get through the portal or attack her. However, she does not seem to have control over anything else, considering that Jak was able to fire one of those daggers through. While, our souls and mass return to the pile, our energy stays in Remnant and it latches onto living beings. Eventually, they can fuse it with their own souls to gain what they call 'Aura', and use it as a catalyst to perform things like miracles or abilities like their Semblance. Of course, she has control over that as well so no being, Human or Faunus can attack her directly either, so she is essentially a god." He sighs with sad smile on his face, I then walked over and gave him another hug and he looked back at me. "Phantom, you are going to need something powerful to take back Fenton, something that she can't effect, because as long as anything is connected to the Pile, even those with Aura, she cannot be attacked at all." I looked thoughtful and smirked while he got up.

"Don't worry, I will think of something." Then he said something troubling. "You better get off this island though Phantom, more exterminators will come and they will be more ruthless than I was. In addition, considering that Hunters will also be coming, you had better find a way, soon and quickly." He then walked out to play with everyone else while I stayed back deep in thought. _I really couldn't do anything to stop her at all from stripping away the life from that kid. What am I going to do to protect my family if she decides to attack us personally? No, I need to stop these thoughts, I will save Danny, no matter what. Salem you better watch out, because you just ticked off the one person who is going to take you down._ I then walked out of the room to see Scythe and Lute playing fetch while Mira and Jak were wrestling. Prince and Yin-Yang were just snuggling together out of the sun. _This is my Family, I will do all I can to make sure they stay safe, no matter what type of torture that witch is putting you through, soon you won't feel it again for as long as I live._

Setting Salem's Castle Perspective change Danny.

 _This has officially been the weirdest day of my entire life, that I could remember of course._ I thought to myself as I had a flashback to earlier in the day

Flashback

The last thing I could remember was crashing into the side of the glass prison that me and fluffy were in because some other humans were trying to take me away from my only living friend. Then, they started attacking her and she was screaming in pain as I blacked out. I was currently groaning in pain, I felt something shift beneath me, and it was helping me sit up. Then I felt slight vibrations pushing up against my back and neck, releasing the pain I felt. Now that, that was gone, I strained to open my eyes. Instead of the pitch-black form of Fluffy, I see the soft face of a beautiful girl looking down at me with deep red eyes and long flowing iridescent hair that seemed to change color on the regular down to the chest. Suddenly, Fluffy's voice cut through the silence, causing me to dart up and have all the aching pain return. **I am so sorry master, I didn't mean to startle you like that, please stay still your back is still healing from the impact caused by those pathetic insects.** Said the voice in my head and then I saw the girl face toward the door. I looked down at myself and saw that I was once again wrapped up in a half cocoon of sorts, with my front open to the air while my back, legs, and arms were covered and it seemed to be made of the black substance that Fluffy was made of. When I looked back at Fluffy's new form, I felt my nose get wet and I felt my face heat up from embarrassment. Fluffy's humanlike form was COMPLETY NAKED AND I WAS LAYING IN HER LAP. I felt light headed for a moment before I noticed Fluffy look at me with concern on her new face. So, she put her head to my chest and hand to my forehead, which morphed the entire way around until it was like a headband. **Master, you are burning up and your nose is bleeding; I request you lay down again for the time being and get more rest, I cannot risk losing you, please.** _Ok but Fluffy, can you please put on some cloths, I am feeling kind of embarrassed being in the room with you in this form of a naked beautiful girl._ I thought trying to remain calm. **Master, but why? I do not require to insulant heat like Humans and Faunus do.** She said and then laid me back down onto my back. When I glanced back at her body, I noticed that there isn't any 'features' on her actual body except two lumps on her chest, and even then they were just the color of skin. It was basically as if a girl was wearing a skin-tight, skin-colored body suit. That kind of settled me down and put my embarrassment to rest. Until, I heard the sound of sliding metal, drawing my attention to the side wall.

I saw the woman, I think her name was Cinder, walking through with a tray of food and a bottle of water which she put on the floor, sliding it away from her. She seemed to glare at Fluffy but when I looked back at Fluffy, I saw that she had a smug look on her face and her chest was getting bigger…and bigger. I felt my face heat up again and to not stare, I looked at Cinder, she had her mouth open in shock before she crossed her arms over her chest, fuming in rage. When I looked back at Fluffy, well, I will just say that her chest was bigger than Cinders by a large bit. Suddenly, the sound the metal door being slammed shut echoed and I could hear muffled screaming on the other side of glass. Now..., I am majorly confused and looked back towards Fluffy, her chest was back to normal. She then extended a black tendril from her arm to the tray of food and water. Slowly and carefully pulled them back towards us. I was about to get up to grab it but I felt Fluffy forcefully push me back down, causing me to twitch in pain. Then, panicked thoughts went to my head. **Master, I am so sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to be that forceful to you, please accept my forgiveness. Let me take care of you, please, I can't lose you master.** She said with her face showing concern and borderline terror. _Fluffy, its ok, its fine. I appreciate you doing this for me and caring so much. Thank you for doing this for me, I'm sure I will be fine, right now I am just confused and embarrassed._ I explained and her face relaxed before it turned into a happy glee filled smile as she grabbed the bread from the tray and attempted to feed me, herself. _Fluffy, I'm pretty sure that I don't really need your help eating right now._ I said to her but she defiantly insisted. **Sorry Master but I would prefer you don't really put effort into pretty much anything at the moment and this is how I helped you when you were unconscious and sleeping in my Lap.** I then conceded and let her feed me. After that she encompassed me back in the cocoon like bed again and I enjoyed the feeling of being warmed all over (like being wrapped in fresh dried blankets). Eventually, though after I don't know how long, I simply fell back asleep.

By the time I woke up again, Fluffy was walking around the tank with some sort of leash coming out of her back connected to the makeshift bed I was in. Her arms were morphed into blades and she was dragging them across the walls, leaving behind a piece of herself that seemed to grow bigger but also cover the entire wall. When it suddenly turned transparent, matching the glass, and she proceeded to do this to all of the walls in the tank. Meanwhile, I shifted into an upright position, or tried to, which proved to be a mistake as I felt a sharp pain in my upper back that forced me to lay back down. When I looked over to Fluffy, she had moved so fast, that a breeze was felt when she stopped at my side.

She put a hand on my chest. I felt some relief that I had some physical contact with Fluffy but I was still embarrassed that she still didn't understand the concept of clothing. In my head, I kind of put it together and with that, she learned that clothing was also used to cover up the private parts of your body you don't want seen. However, she didn't see the reason to wear clothing because she didn't actually have any of those. My face was still heating up until the pillow part of the cocoon morphed up onto my forehead and it acted as an ice pack by cooling down. I guess she thought I had a fever. Then, the vibrations returned along my back again, and it was soothing to me, though painful is some areas. I looked up at Fluffy's face, she had a smile of almost blissful happiness, that seemed to drop away all feelings of hopelessness that I had at the moment. Just looking into her eyes, her deep red piercing eyes that showed determination and comfort, despite the steely gaze of concern that flashed whenever she hit a painful spot. I smiled at her, raised my arm, and despite my body's painful aches of protest, grabbed Fluffy's hand, and held it barely. Glancing at her face, which showed worry, but then when it finally registered that I was holding her hand, her face gained a pink blush of epic proportions.

Perspective Change Fluffy

 _Master is holding my hand! He is just holding my hand! I am not worthy of this and he is doing it anyway! I am just a humble servant of my master, yet, I get to hold Master's smooth and warm hand!_ **Master, what are you doing? I am underserving of this, please tell me what this means Master?!** I panicked because I didn't know what to do in a situation like this, and the knowledge I had about serving a master had nothing about this. _Fluffy, I want to say thank you. Thank you for protecting me and caring for me. You are one of the most important and loving person I know. I am underserving of your care, I am underserving of your protection. So in case I never get out of this place, I just want to you to know, that I care about you, more than a servant, but a Friend._ As soon as he finished, I almost broke down into hysterical Joy, confusion, and another feeling that I can't place.

 _Master thinks of me as a friend! Even though I am a lowly servant, he cares about me! More than that, he thinks that HE is unworthy of MY care and protection! How is that possible? Master is the most important person in the world, he is my Lord, Master, King, God, or even something above God. How can he be unworthy of my eternal servitude?_ **Master you must be mistaken, I am so underserving of your praise. The worth of myself is less than the dirt on the ground. Please say you are joking.** Suddenly, Master's hand tightened around mine and he says aloud, "Don't you dare say that about yourself! You are so much more than that to me! You are my friend and have done nothing to prove that you are what you say you are. You…I care about you and until you get it out of your head that you are worthless, I will force myself to not get better." I don't know what came over me but it felt like if I had a heart it would have melted at his words. I was in awe that he would truly care about me like this, that I forgot what I was doing, that I ended up making the bed larger, morphed myself next to him, and hugged him lightly against my chest. **Thank you Master, thank you for doing this for me, I promise to be the best servant and friend to meet your expectations. I can't thank you enough for your words of praise. I promise that I will get you out of here and that you won't have to live in despair anymore. You deserve to live in a home worthy for you to be in and you would be protected, cared for, and safe.** I then just listened to his breathing and heartbeat until he went to sleep but he did not let go of my hand, but then again, I didn't want him to, EVER. Then, I fell into the place of memories known as a dream as I followed my master to sleep.

Setting Change, Atlas Military HQ

Perspective Neil

After the extra talk with Tai last night, I was looking forward to transferring. Xera said she was assigned a Grimm expedition for multiple subjects of study, which, she would call me later considering it was a month long expedition. Certain subjects like the Beringel, are being studied to find out if their determination had anything to do with their wildlife behavior or if their lack of soul was causing their aggression. After we had out hug, kiss, and goodbye, she walked out of the house. I was disgusted with myself that I had took part in those same missions. Taking children away from their parents or killing them in front of the children, just for them to be baited into a trap. The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I then took a bullhead to Atlas HQ to call in a favor to Ironwood and soon I found myself here in his office. "Sir, can you transfer me to Grimm Research and Studies?" I ask. _He seems quite surprised by the request._ "So let me get this straight, Neil, you want to transfer careers from hunting Grimm, to studying them? I'm sorry, but I can't understand why. You were the most determined to kill all Grimm after they took away your parents and little sister. I mean, I can instead use this favor you called in, to get you a surgery to allow you to walk again." Said a confused Ironwood. "Please, Sir, I can't go hunting anymore, I can't bear the thought of losing another teammate. Just no more sacrifices." I said in as defeated as a voice I could muster, and the distant look on my face seemed to work on Ironwood. He then walked around the desk and put a hand on my shoulder with a comforting look on his face. "I will make a few calls, just stay here, if everything works out, you can leave before the end of the hour." He said in a calm voice. He walked out and I just stayed there like he said. In that time I spent waiting, my thoughts drifted to some previous memories and I took out a photo I had in my jacket. It was of Team ONYX when we were first formed.

Flashback

My newly formed team and I were walking through Atlas when one of them asked a question. "Neil, why do you want to become a huntsman?" Asked my longtime friend and leader Otis. "To avenge my family and all of the innocents that have been slaughtered by the Grimm." _Especially today, the anniversary of their death._ When I thought of that, I looked towards the ground and gained a dark look on my face. "Don't worry bro, we will avenge them. Wherever you go, I will go with you till the end." Said Otis as he slung his arm over my shoulder. I looked up and saw Xera's face in front of me and she then hugged me. We then looked to Yurin and she was just looking at us. "Aw man, stop it with your family and friendship nonsense. At least until we get back to Beacon, please, you are causing everyone to stare at us." I looked around and she was right. "Ok fine, lets head back to the academy. Hopefully, we get to kill the dragon that took everything from Neil." Said Otis and we all walked back to the Bullhead Shipyard.

Flashback end.

I looked at that picture with disgust at how I and the rest of my team acted. While we were Atlas's best team, we were also the glass cannons, considering none of use took aura manipulation to figure out how to create the constant shield. Despite that, in our career alone we killed about 2000 Grimm before the Phantom Grimm opened my eyes to the revelation. I looked back down at my belt, and when I looked back at that picture, I almost vomited. _How many families did we pull apart, how many children have we slaughtered. How many did we kill that actually deserved it? None, that is what. We are the monsters, the murderers, and we should face the death penalty._ As I thought, I listened for any footsteps outside the door, and when I heard none, I grabbed my lighter from my pocket. I lit the picture aflame and let it burn, a horrendous picture of the monster I was. I watched it burn slowly, the colors turn to black, watching my old memories to ash, along with this puetrid reminder of what I had done. When it reached Otis and Xera, I almost stopped the flame but I resisted, _(To atone for my sins..._ ) so when the thing finally was reduced to ash, _(...I must prove to them, that we are all wrong.),_ I crushed it with my fireproof gloves. _(That this pain, is of our own doing...)._

Just then, I heard footsteps echo toward the office and when the door opened, it was Ironwood standing in the doorway. "Neil, I just got a call from Dr. Volatile, he actually wants you to come over to his laboratory in the mountains for a personal visit and tour of the facility. It seems he was already looking for new assistant." I smiled towards him and started to roll out of the room but then, Ironwood put his hand on my shoulder with a reassuring smile, he added, "Don't worry, we will get that Grimm back for what they did to ONYX." I did a faux smile back and nodded, my scroll then beeped and it showed me the directions for the bullhead that I would take. I took my leave of the building.

Perspective Change James Ironwood

Once I saw Neil leave, I went over to the bookcase that was next to my desk and pulled out a couple of books before I saw a cord connecting to a small camera. "Now to see what was Neil doing when he was alone." I took out my scroll and digitally downloaded the file while returning to my desk. Taking a seat in my nice chair, I watched the video with both intrigue and confusion. _Why would Neil burn that picture with a look of disgust on his face? That picture was the main thing he carried around with him, even on missions and he burns it? Either he is leaving hunting behind forever or..._ I shook my head with anger, that I would even consider that Neil, is a sympathizer to the Grimm. _How dare I even think that, Neil was put into an orphanage because of the Grimm destroying everything he ever knew! He couldn't sympathize with them after all that pain_ , _could he?_

I then swiped my finger across the screen, and it brought me to the picture of the new S-class level Grimm that caused all of this. Gazing into its green eyes that seemed to resonate loss but also a green fury that wanted everything to burn. "Could you have something to do with it, Phantom Grimm?" I said as I rewatched the moving image over and over, keeping my eyes locked on those neon green orbs. Those seem to emit a rage so powerful, that I almost felt a little dizzy for a second. _Maybe I am overthinking things, but then again, Neil has been acting really weird. Whenever he looks at a huntsman, he looks at them with disgust and rage, but when he looks back at his keepsake picture, he hangs his head down as if praying, 'Please God, I'm sorry, please forgive me for what I have done, I swear I will atone.' Now, Neil has never really been the religious type, so this shouldn't change anything._ I swung my robotic arm down on the desk in frustration. "Damn it, what could I be missing here." I angrily say to no one.

Absentmindedly looking over to my desk, deep in thought until I reached Neil's file that was left behind, and then it hit me. "Wait, could that be it?" I grabbed his File and opened it to the bio, explaining his skills and psychological evaluation, history. However, it also listed his semblance as a category. "Dreamscape, it allows him to see the memories for any Human and Faunus while sleeping, it is shown from testing that he can't interact with Animals this way and Grimm don't have souls to interact with." I read aloud. Then, I remembered something that Neil told me from before. _(This Grimm had a Soul and it could use Aura.)_

Thinking in the silence of my office, _This Grimm is intelligent, has experience fighting humans from the combat simulation the Xera walked us through, and it can use Aura. Could it be possible that this Grimm is the first ever-sentient being of darkness? If that is the case then, possibly, Neil saw the Grimm's memories and his perspective got flipped. His semblance must have brainwashed him into hating humanity._ I shook my head, screaming internally at myself for even thinking that Neil was a traitor. _NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I am NOT doing this to myself, Neil is still a loyal part of the cause, the cursed 'Pride Dragon' that destroyed his village is still being tracked, and I will be damned if I don't allow Neil to deal the killing blow for what that beast did to him._ I sat there, in my office for a few minutes to calm myself, after a few deep breaths, I looked over at my scroll again and stared.

 _I know I am being paranoid but just in case_. I thought to myself after grabbing my scroll off the desk and putting in a call to the people, I know, will keep me informed. It ringed, then ringed, then ringed. Finally a voice was sent through. "Hello this the Atleastian Militaries Huntsman Branch Stealth Division. My name is Karen White, how may I help you?" I cleared my throat and said, "My name is James Ironwood, and I'm calling in to speak to the director, please patch me through to him, if you could." I then heard silence and the clacking of keys, most likely a background voice check. "Ok, Mr. James Ironwood, please stand by while I reroute your call." Karen said, followed by a beeping sound and then I heard the voice of a jolly, happy man, who I knew all too well. "James, how have you been doing buddy?" I rolled my eyes and replied. "Jason, I am cashing in that favor you owe me. Now listen closely, ok?" Jason stayed silent for a second, before he dropped the happy charm and replied in a cold professional tone, "I'm listening." _Hopefully, this doesn't come back to bite me in the rear._

Perspective change Neil, setting Bullhead Shipyard.

As I arrived at the port, I showed them my ID and they let me through. Even though one of the staff members offered to push me, I declined. "Now, I need to find the Vol type ships, which were very resistant to the cold of the mountains in Atlas, series number 7113 – A." I said aloud to no one in particular. It took me about an hour before I found the Vol types but I eventually had to ask an attendant where this specific ship was. She had brown curly locks and a tan complexion, maybe about 20 years and was the spitting image of a beautiful young woman. "I'm sorry sir, but that ship is in the private docks; I can't let you go there." Now I was getting frustrated until suddenly, a voice shouted out, "Janet wait, this is the young man!" Seemingly from nowhere, a man in a lab coat ran up to us, out of breath. Once he straightened himself after catching his breath, I was able to get a decent look at him. He looked to be in his late twenties, 6 feet tall with a medium build, with clean-shaven face and messy red hair. Although, the hair looked dyed and unnatural, it still did compliment his look. I looked back over to the attendant and she was currently blushing mad, from embarrassment, shame, or from something else, I wouldn't know. She started to stamper out multiple sounds before she managed to form a cohesive sentence. "D-Dr. Volatile, I'm s-sorry Sir, I didn't k-know that he was the one that you were looking for." He shook his head and simply said, "Its ok, I didn't really say that he was kind of... crippled." Suddenly he gained a look of alarm. "No offence of course Neil, in fact, I myself used to be chair bound." He then lifted up his pant leg to show a mechanical plate and other pieces of machinery. "This runs all the way up my spine to my neck and allows me to walk again. Are you sure you don't want the procedure Neil? I mean compared to complete mechanical replacement for a limb, that would be cheap." He explained with an earnestly confused look on his face.

I looked back down at the leg that was now covered before looking back up at his face to ask the question that was on my mind, well two. "Ok.. First question is, why you are here personally to pick me up, and two how did that," I pointed to his leg, "Happen?" He then motioned with his hand for me to follow him and he took out his scroll for a quick second, typed something before putting it away and smiling. I looked over to my side and saw that the attendant was following us. Turning back to him when he started speaking again, "Well I knew, that the situation with Janet would happen, as it has happened multiple times." He glared at the attendant with a mix between mock and serious glare. All Janet did was blush, again I don't know if it was from embarrassment or something else but I didn't really pay it any mind. When we came to a door with RESTRICTED ACCESS blazing red above it, Volatile ran up with his scroll in hand and put it next to the door, shortly after, the sign changed from RESTRICTED ACCESS to ACCESS GRANTED _(which looks eerie in red_ ). I saw some stairs and almost face palmed if Janet hadn't hit a button on the side that turned it into a cargo lift big enough for my chair. When we reached the bullhead, it looked like it either was just out of the factory or had been waxed clean.

Inside the Vol Type Bullhead 7113-A

The furniture was brand new and there was even refined wine in the corner. While most Bulkheads are Transport models, which are designed to travel with the bulk of cargo, the Vol models are like private jets. The Vol models are not big at all, only really designed for five passengers, a pilot and copilot and with luxuries and/or equipment. Considering they are often retrofitted to last in the extreme conditions and since, the facility is near the top of Mt. Decay, adding any extra cargo would be borderline dangerous. The mountain was named for its dark jagged mountaintop compared to the white snow that covered most of it. Volatile cleared his throat and simply said. "I will tell you the answer to your second question after we arrive at our destination. General Ironwood said that you were perfect for this type of Grimm research. Suddenly, I heard the pop of a cork and I looked over to see Janet pouring three glasses of an expensive looking wine. She brought the first two over to us and then went back to get hers. "I propose a toast, to a new partnership, assistant, and hopefully friend." Volatile said with glee as he downed his glass and immediately went silent as he fell asleep. Then Janet drank hers, looking affectionately at Volatile before walking over with shaky steps and huddling up next to him. _Oh, so that is their relationship, should have known better._ I thought as I looked at the glass in my hand. _Isn't it early for a toast?_ I was hesitant to drink it but then I heard Janet say. "It's going to be a long ride there, so you might as well get some rest, do you need me to take you to your room? It's the second on the left." I don't know how she managed to say that without slurring her speech considering how strong this stuff looks.

I nodded and one hand wheeled myself to the room. It was just a regular room, just a bed and dresser for extra clothes and a nightstand. I packed my bag earlier and I forgot it was hanging off my chair. Placing the drink on the nightstand, I got into my night cloths, if you can even call them that. It was just a pair of shorts and that was it. I laid my bare back against the bed's headboard and tried to relax after dragging myself onto the soft covers. However, I felt restless for some reason, so I grabbed the wine of the table and downed the thing in one long sip. _This thing isn't strong at all, why did I-_ I was stopped mid thought by the fact that I felt woozy. _Damn it, that woman drugged us, I thought the doc was just a lightweight._ I tried to concentrate my aura into my head to try to clear out the narcotics but I did not have as much control of my aura that I wanted. Maybe there's something on the rim of the glass and put it to my nose, I recognized the smell. _Blood Blossoms mixed with Dialect, crap, this is bad. Only two people are allowed access to Blood Blossoms legally, the Atleastian Military, and recreational use for those with small aura reserves, while, Dialect is an all-around Illegal Narcotic._ Before everything slowly faded to black, I looked up and saw that cursed woman standing in the doorway, with her finger on her lips in a silencing gesture. Unable to hold up my head anymore, I let my Dreamscape activate.

Perspective change, Janet Jewel

 _That was easy_ , I thought as I looked back over at my love and partner Reginald Volatile who was fast asleep _. Better call to check in._ I grabbed my scroll and called my boss, Jason Discord, he was a normal looking executive with a jolly attitude when you got to know him, but, he is all about business and his own personal gain. "Jewel Reporting Sir." I stated when I heard his voice. "Good job, now keep a good eye on both him and the good Doc. If Project VALE's greatest secret gets out, then, this new Grimm could have our hides." He stated with that serious voice. "I know that the good doctor already knows but still why should he be knocked out as well." I asked confused. Then I heard chuckling on the other side of the phone. "Jewel, you are my best agent, I thought you would like a little of a 'stress reliever' for a bit." He said with, if she could picture it, a stoic face. I was in complete shock, surprised, until, I could feel my face falling into a sadistic smile. "Thank you sir, but what about the boy? If his dreamscape can contact Grimm, wouldn't it be bad to let him sleep? I mean the entire reason we knocked him out was so that he couldn't hear the project screaming in pain. That is, if the hypothesis is correct, in which he can now understand Grimm, he will get suspicious if we continuously drug him every night." I was extremely concerned for this circumstance, especially, if this boy truly is a sympathizer. "I will worry about that, you go enjoy your prize now, and when I say enjoy it, I mean it. You won't get any other days off like this one ever again." He said with a humorous voice. He then hung up and I looked towards Reginald. Proceeding to pick him up bridal style, considering I was a huntsman before, which was relatively easy. I then took him to his bedroom across from what would have been mine. Only one thing is certain, and it was that Volatile would be in for a surprise when he wakes up.

 **Ok that is a wrap people come back next week, you are working overtime as well so get a good rest, you are going to need it. Ok and if that last part confused you, it will come into play next chapter so don't think into it too much, also please leave a review about what you personally think of the characters, I need to know how you like each one anyway next chapter I will bust my but off to get it done next week in time for 15000 views, yep we are nearing that mighty number my faithful viewers.**


End file.
